Fates Aligned
by Ispano-guymelef
Summary: *** UPDATED*** New version of Ch9 up...Van and Hitomi have been unable to communicate for 5 years …When they are reunited what will happen and what has changed…
1. Chapter 1

1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne._

_Rated: T just in case…_

_Author's Notes: I gave up writing some time ago but after reading way too much here I was inspired and decided to try it again…I hope everyone enjoys this. Please leave a review! It would be much appreciated! Thank you!_

_--Made a few edits to adjust the formatting and make it a little easier to read--_

**Fates Aligned**

**Prologue **

The sky looked heavy as the clouds seem to be hung on the trees. It was unualually cold for this time of the year and the snow made it seem even more so. Her breath came in quick white puffs in the crisp air. How much longer she thought, get a hold of yourself it had been over 5 years you can make it a little while longer. She dusted off the bench near the track and decided to sit and have some of the coffee she had brought along to ward off the chill in the air. Hitomi Kanzaki sat as calmly as possible as she looked at the steaming liquid in the cup the swirl of the dark liquid was almost hypnotic. She placed a hand to the small heart shaped pendant that hung around her neck. It felt smooth and warm to her touch and if she closed her eyes she could almost hear its rhythmic pulse like a heartbeat in time with hers. Hitomi leaned back and thought about his last spoken words and how it seemed like only yesterday and not 5 years ago. Who was she kidding yesterday my foot the days had dragged by the pain in heart and the emptiness in her soul was almost more than she could bear. That was then and all behind her now.

"How much longer" she screamed. Settle down Kanzaki she thought as she set her cup down and placed her head in her hands and began to reflect over the past several years….

**Reflections on the past**

The first day back on earth was busy telling the story over and over and over again. Her parents were delighted and relieved when she walked through the door. Then the barrage of question began. She patiently answered every question make sure she included every detail. Her parents were somewhat skeptical as they tried to digest the story their daughter telling. Her father stood and started to pace the floor.

"So you mean to tell me, you were taken to another world and fought in a war over the power of Atlantis?"

"Yes" she stated in a very even tone. "Don't you believe me?" she asked as she looked to her father mother and finally her younger brother.

Her brother chimed in "tell me about the robots again...what were they called again?"

"Guymelefs" Hitomi stated evenly.

"yea yea and what about the King the guy who piloted Escaflowne, tell me about him again.

"Hitomi sat back and his named rolled off her tongue in a barely audible whisper "Van". She flushed as she said his name again a little louder this time "Van."

Her father sat back down "yes tell me about this boy you _claim_ you spent the last 6 months with."

Hitomi gazed away with a dreamy expression "hmmm Van" she smiled and stated to feel the heat return to her face.

"Wait, what" she snapped back to reality "what do you mean by that Dad, you say that like you don't believe me."

The knock on the door came before he could respond. Her brother went to get the door and quickly brought Yukari and Amanointo the room to join the reunion. Although they were only able to validate a portion of the story it was enough. The reunion went late into the evening until everyone finally said their goodbyes. Himont went up to her room to get some needed sleep and as she lay in bed sleep would not come to her.

Every time she closed her eyes she only saw those chocolate eyes and unruly raven hair. Did I make the right choice she thought? Should I have stayed with him? I am happy to see my family but can I really go on without him? A sense of regret began to settle around her heart and the tears slowly began to well up in her eyes. "Oh god it hasn't even been a day and I already feel like this" she whispered. The tears began to flow freely now "this is so much worse than I ever could have imagined." She continued to sob before sleep finally took her…maybe tomorrow would be better…

The next few days were a little better only because she was so busy. Between catching up with school track practice and spending time with Yukari and Amano she stayed pretty occupied and seemed happy. It was the alone time the quiet time of reflection by herself that her true feeling came out. Hitomi seemed happy enough to everyone but her parents, Yukari and Amano; they knew something was missing. Hitomi had lost some portion of herself or portion of her heart it seemed and their seemed to be no way to truly ease her pain.

Hitomi had been back on earth for almost a week when she saw him for the first time. She was staring out the window at the moon trying desperately to see Gaea. Why hadn't she told him how she truly felt? More importantly _WHY_ had she left? 'Stupid girl' she thought to herself. She gave her thoughts voice "Van do you think about me? Do you miss me?" she slowly turned away from the window and stumbled and fell to all fours. She gasped as a looked to see a hand offering to help her up. "eeek" was all that escaped her startled lips as she quickly backed up. The figure kneeled down in front of her hand still extended and in her mind she heard

"are you ok? Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

Hitomi slowly lifted her gaze to the person who kneeled in front of her all she saw was unruly raven hair and those eyes. "Van" she gasped as she tried desperately to focus on the person in front of her. She reached for his hand she couldn't really touch him but he was there smiling down at her. "Is that really you are you really here" she asked.

"Well sort of" she heard in her mind, "I really am not sure of how this all works."

Hitomi began to sob "I have missed you so much. I should have never left you." She began to cry again.

"I have missed you to and I am so sorry" he stated flatly.

"Sorry for what?" she began to panic what was he about to tell her…

"I sorry I ever let you go my love…I should have asked you to stay here with me"…he lowered his head "forgive me Hitomi I lacked the courage."

She smiled to herself 'my love' I like the sound of that as a slight blush crept into her cheeks. "Van" she said after a few moments, "how is it that you are here with me?"

"You called to me, so I came." He stated.

Her questions were almost coming too fast, "How long can you stay and why can't I touch you and how can I hear you?" as she reached for his hand and her hand passed through his.

"I don't know but I will find out" he stated. They sat and began to talk about the past week when his appearance began to waver. He looked at her and stated calmly "I will figure this out and be back…I love you Hitomi."

"I love you Van" she cried as she realized it was too late he was gone and their connection was broken. She dropped to the floor defeated realizing she had missed her chance again to truly give her feelings words. Hitomi began to cry again when she remembered his words "I love you and I will be back." That made the parting painful as it was worth it. She slept peacefully that night with dreams of Gaea and Van.

Over the next several months he was able to come to her often. At times he was only a brief vision smiling at her and other times he was able to stay for hours and she could hear his thought and felt she could almost touch him. Hitomi made sure that the very next time that they were able to hear each other's thoughts that she told him how much she loved him.

He smiled and said "I know I head you the first time I came even though it seemed like I didn't."

"Brat" she stated pretending to be annoyed "I thought you weren't able to hear me."

"I heard you, I just wanted to hear it again so badly" He said sheepishly.

"Well" she said moving closer to him "I will not make you wait again" Hitomi leaned close to his ear and softly stated "I love you Van Fanel".

He could almost feel her breath in his ear and on his neck; it sent chills down his spine. He reached to place his hand on her cheek she could almost feel the heat from his touch. She closed her eyes trying to savor the sensation. This is maddening she thought we are so close but truly worlds apart. It was so unfair why did fate have to toy with her like this. As she opened eyes to look into his but he was gone.

"It is never long enough" she cried but there was always next time.

Hitomi had been back on earth for almost 6 months when they discovered with the help of Dryden and Vans research that they would have the strongest link during the full moon. So for almost a year they continued as that had been with their special visits during the full moon. They would share what had happened in their lives and any new news from their respective worlds. Van provided her details and reports of the reconstruction of Fanelia and updates on her friends. The most surprising of new was about Allen Schezar. Hitomi listened in shock as Van told her of his observations of Allen and princess Eries Aston. "No way" Hitomi giggled "are you saying Allen and Eries are a couple."

She saw him reflect on that and then spoke "they spent a great deal of time together right after the war as Eries was helping Allen with Celena." "Oh" She stated almost disappointed "that was very kind of her to help Allen." "The interesting part" Van began "was that Celena has been fully recovered for several months now. Yet all their free time is spent together in the gardens, on outings with Celena. I find it all very interesting" Van said with emphasis on the last word and a wink to Hitomi. She giggled, it did sound very interesting she would like to question the Knight Caeli about it if she got the chance.

As the year drew on Van filled Hitomi in on the details he had discovered regarding their link and any other information he thought she would like to know. As Hitomi sat staring at the full moon waiting for Van to arrive she thought how wonderful this year had been. Their meeting left a lot to be desired she thought 'desire' she thought again then blushed and thought yes she desired his touch and his warmth but this was still better than nothing. Hitomi knew she would not have survived the emptiness in her soul if they had been completely cut off. She felt something stir in her soul and knew that Van had arrived. She turned to look at him but he looked tired almost downtrodden as he gazed at the floor.

"I am sorry my love I have bad news" he stated.

She rushed to his side "Van what is it what's wrong is everyone ok."

"Yes everyone is fine" he said flatly

"What is it then" she asked on the verge of panic.

"We will only be able to continue to communicate like this until the end of the year."

She felt a lump in her throat fighting back tears she asked "why, what has changed?"

"The link is somehow connected to the phase of the moon and its relation to our two worlds." He continued "as the alignment of the world's change our ability to communicate will become impossible. I have been working with Dryden for the past several weeks since we discovered this to try to find another way. There is none we can find." Van looked almost on the verge of tears "forgive me my beloved Hitomi I have failed you. I was not able to bring you back to me."

Hitomi began to cry "Is there nothing we can do?" she cried.

"We have to next two moons and then the dragon moon which is the last full moon of the year."

Hitomi looked up to say more and he was gone…"no "she cried she fell to her bed and her body shook as she cried over the thought of losing him a second time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay I had to tune this chapter as the dialog was a little too cornball at first and I had to make a few other changes to ensure it kept going in the direction I have planned…Enjoy**_

_--Made a few edits to adjust the formatting and make it a little easier to read--_

The next moon came and went with the treasured time they spent together a blessing but never as long or as real as they wanted. Hitomi dreaded the full moon tonight as it would be one of her last chances to spend time with Van, her love, best friend and confidant. She waited patiently for the hour to arrive and at the appointed time he appeared before her. Something was different about him she couldn't place it. It was as if his presence seemed lighter, more at ease.

Van looked up into her deep green eyes and smiled "I have news love, good news"….

Hitomi felt her heart quicken and her hopes rise "what is it Van please tell me"

"I have discovered a solution well actually Dryden figured it out" he said taping his temple in thought.

Hitomi jumped "what, what please tell me".

They sat down and he began to fill her in on all he had discovered. "It seems" he began "that there were two factors that governed the pillar of light that connected the two worlds. For us to travel between the two worlds there needs to be an energyst in both locations and a specific lunar alignment."

Hitomi thought for a moment "but how did my grandmother travel back then she didn't have her pendant until she left after the second visit with Allen's father?"

"I thought about that as well but remember the power spot in Freid was still sealed when all that happened and there was a very unique planetary alignment at that time Dryden tells me."

"So how will this help us I gave you gave you my pendant? How do I find an energyst here and when is the next lunar alignment?" she pleaded.

"Settle down dear let me finish" he stated calmly "Well that's where it gets kind of interesting and complicated at the same time" he said with a weak smile. "The next _true_ lunar alignment is in" he paused sucking in a shallow breath "50 years."

Hitomi started to sob and her eyes sought his "I can't be away from you for 50 more years ".

"Don't worry Hitomi that was the complicated part now here is the interesting part" he was smiling now.

"Van Fanel don't tease me, please tell me" she whined.

"It's like this; I can come to you on the dragon moon next month and can supply you with the necessary items to connect us for as long as you wish."

"Come to me" she repeated his words "supply me with the items." Her heart skipped a beat "you mean you will really be her…we can really talk, you can hold me?" She had to be sure she truly understood what he was saying.

"Yes and YES!" he answered with a mischievous glint in his eye. "There is more" he stated…

She wasn't sure she wanted to her the more part but she asked "like what?"

"I can only stay several hours until the moon falls and I can only make the trip that one time…. "But" he started as he saw her expression "I can however return in 5 years due to an eclipse. It will occur during the Dragon festival we have every 5 years to celebrate the first king of Fanelia. For that week we should be able to go back and forth like we did during the war."

Hitomi looked into his eyes "but what about the energyst?"

"That's part of my surprise for you" he teased.

"Van you are so mean "she whined.

He smiled that smile that made her feel a little weak she had to look away to try to gather her thoughts. "Van" she said weekly but he was gone.

The weeks passed slowly, too slowly for her taste but the next moon, the Dragon moon finally came and she was ready. Hitomi gazed out the window at the moon and noticed it had reddish cast to it. "Did it look like this on Fanelia?" she thought "I will have to remember to ask him." Hitomi sat patiently, as patiently as she could waiting for the arrival of the King of Fanelia. Her brother and parents had left several days before to visit relatives and would not be back until late tomorrow. This was too good to be true she thought and then a deep crimson crept to her cheeks and she began to consider the possibilities. What would she do with him once she had him? Several things came to mind which caused her blush to intensify. Steady Kanzaki he has to get here first then you can figure it out together. She took a quick look in the mirror not much had changed in the past year. Same short hair for running same height a little more curve in the right places…he should be pleased she mused…

With a soft rumble and low boom her room was flooded with light. The light slowly began to fade as her vision began to adjust and she felt that oh so familiar presence the one she longed to be next to. Hitomi gazed to see the object of her desire standing a bit taller and somewhat thicker. It seemed that rebuilding a kingdom did good things for the body. Hitomi felt a little guilty for gawking but what the hell. Van took a step forward he had a small chest under one arm which he quickly placed on the bed and they rushed to each other's embrace. It was if time stopped they held each other for a moment before he pushed back slightly to look into those green eyes. Hitomi began to speak but Van placed a finger to her lips. His touch was electric as he slid his hand to her cheek to cradle her face. He leaned in slowly, her breath caught in her throat as his lips brushed hers. If his touch was electric then his lips were, were, she couldn't even think strait…she stopped trying. Hitomi had unconsciously grabbed to fistfuls of his cloak at some point during the kiss. The kiss almost produced too much heat too much desire it was getting hard to breath.

As they parted Van placed his forehead against hers "I have wanted to do that for so long please forgive me for waiting so long."

"Don't worry just don't wait that long again" she joked as she pressed her lips to his, hungry for more or the passion that had gone so long untapped.

They stayed like this for a moment until Van broke the embrace. "We need to take care of some things before we continue."

"Hmmm continue I like the sound of that" Hitomi mused as she decided to sit down on the bed as her legs were still al little unsteady from the last kiss. Van brought her the chest he had arrived with. It was a small very ornate square with engraved dragons and gold banding and a very interesting looking lock.

"Why does it have a lock" she asked

"its contents are meant for you and you alone" he said in a serious tone.

"What's in it, can I see?" she chirped "

No" he said

"NO? Why not" she pleaded.

"Do not open this until I am gone that is the only rule about this gift."

"OK but you're not being nice" she pretended to pout.

"Close your eyes I have your other gift." She did as he asked and he placed a chain around her neck with a small heart shaped charm at the bottom. Hitomi was beginning to wiggle with the anticipation of what he had given her.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Not yet" as he leaned to steal an unexpected kiss which turned out to be more intense that he had thought. Van lost his footing leaning in this awkward position and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Serves' you right making me wait like that" she told him trying hard not to laugh.

Van was lying on the floor propped up on one elbow watching her intently. Hitomi's thoughts snapped back to the necklace as she began to study it. It was made of two golden intertwined Dragons that formed a heart and what appeared to be a much smaller version of Escaflowne's energyst chamber in the center. The detail was fascinating the dragons seemed to almost move as she turned it over in her fingers.

"Van it's beautiful" was all she could get out…

"The energyst chamber is a copy of the design on Escaflowne. The energyst inside is from Escaflowne's drag heart to make our connection even stronger. Do you like it?"

"Oh Van I love it" as she rushed into his arms and stole a quick kiss of her own.

"The necklace servers several purposes" Van began "it is my link to you and promise to return for you when the time comes, it will also track the time until I return. The chamber is dull now but it will brighten as time passes. If you hold it close and focus your thought you will feel it beat in time with my heart since Escaflowne and I are bound together. It will become easier to hear as the time draws near. It is also the key to open the chest" he added with a wicked smile.

"How does the key work?" she asked

"squeeze the dragon tails" he suggested. She tried it, wings sprung from the backs of the dragons.

"You see now it's a key" as he gestured to the locks matching shape on the top of the chest. "Oh one last thing, the chest has a note inside please read it before going into the contents of the chest."

"Sure" she said "anything else I should know about all this?"

Van thought for a moment "When I return it will be to the place where we first met. The place you run, a _track_ I think you called it. I think I have covered all the necessary details."

"Good" she pounced on him with surprising speed knocking him down onto the bed. Hitomi began to kiss him when he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing you're just so beautiful and you are my most beloved I just need to look at you for a moment."

She blushed "Van I love you more than I thought it possible to love someone and…" the statement was never finished as his lips brushed hers in a passionate kiss. A small moan escaped her throat as she again grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and she thought this was going to be an interesting night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes: This one is a bit little longer as I am trying to flesh out what they did for 5 years…Enjoy **_

_--Made a few edits to adjust the formatting and make it a little easier to read--_

Hitomi lay with her head on Vans chest his arm resting lightly across her back. She listened intently to the slow thump of his heart. She could not think of any place she would rather be. It was so peaceful so carefree, so warm she never wanted to leave his embrace. She glanced up and out the window and noticed the moon was falling and knew their time together was coming to an end. She snuggled a little closer not wanting to give up the moment just yet. Hitomi moved her head slightly looking at Vans face. She lightly traced the line of his jaw and chin. She tried to imprint every detail to memory so she could always have a clear picture in her mind. Van began to stir at her touch and opened his eyes and focused on the young woman before him.

"Well, Hello" he stated as she buried her face into his chest and a muffled "Hi" came back.

He kissed her on the forehead then they slowly separated and Van stood and stretched with his back to her he knew the moon was falling and it was almost time to go. Hitomi sat up on the bed leaning back against the wall and noticed she was wearing his trademark red shirt. How in the world did he do that she thought, sneaky devil…

"Van" she asked sheepishly "will you show me your wings before you go?"

"Of course love" came his sleepy reply "just let me take my shirt off I didn't bring a spare" he yawned.

"Van you're not wearing a shirt" came a giggling somewhat muffled reply from behind a pillow.

"What?" he questioned as he spun around and noticed she was wearing his shirt. "How did you do that? You are a sneaky one Hitomi Kanzaki."

She hopped up "me, wait" they both began to laugh as they remembered the series of events that led to this wardrobe change. They knew that they had not crossed any extreme boundaries. That like all things would happen when the time was right. She slid into his warm embrace and thought what a wonderful place to be and thought nothing could make it better. She then felt a slight tickle across her leg and realized Van had almost cocooned them in his wings. This did indeed make it better…

"can I touch them" she asked. His only answer was a slight nod. Hitomi reached out and brushed her hand along the snowy white feathers. She felt Van tremble slightly "I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"No it does tickle a little when you touch them so lightly" he replied.

Hitomi giggled and thought I have to remember this King Van is ticklish, oh the possibilities. They stayed like this for a short time as she rested her head on his chest. Van slowly stepped back and withdrew his wings

"I am sorry Hitomi it's almost time for me to go."

"NO" she cried and rushed back into his embrace "just a little while longer."

He looked down into her eyes as he shared her pain at their separation but he had to go his time here over.

"I understand" she stated "but I don't have to like it."

She stepped away to the other side of the room with her back to him and slipped off his shirt and tossed it to him.

"Here you might need this for the trip back; can't you having going home half naked now can I."

She slipped on her robe and turned around to face him. She had to laugh the shirt had landed on his head. He stood there motionless his face matching the shirt and he was making some type of humming sound.

"Van" she said as she made her way over to him…she got a little closer and whispered in his ear "Van Fanel."

He blinked several times and looked into her eyes squinting slightly

"I..I was not expecting that…" he stammered.

"I know just trying to keep you on your toes your Majesty" she snickered.

"Ha ha" he said as he pulled on his shirt adjusted his sword and fastened his cloak. Van took her in one last embrace

"I don't want to say she goodbye" she said tears welling up…

"Then don't" he smiled "it's not goodbye it's only until we meet again."

They leaned in for one last kiss as a familiar soft rumble and low boom filled her room with light…and he was gone again….

**Fanelia…**

With a soft rumble and low boom the pillar of light deposited a lone figure to the snow covered ground. The figure cursed silently, it had to drop me in a snow drift he thought. He then chuckled to himself and realized there was no way steer that crazy thing…It was almost dark and he realized he would have a cold but short walk back to the castle. Van Fanel raised the hood on his cloak and began his walk back home toward the Fanelain valley. The walk was pleasant enough as remembered of his visit but he continued to have a feeling he was being followed.

He paused then shook his head "come out Merle, for a cat you are not very quiet. What are you doing out"…just then he was knocked over into a snow drift AGAIN…

"Lord Van, Lord Van, Lord Van" she chirped as she began to lick the side of his face.

"Merle cut it out they can see us from the gate tower" he said.

"I am so glad you made it back Lord Van. I was starting to worry…"

"I missed you to Merle" as he placed a hand on her pink fluffy head "we need to get to the castle it's starting to snow."

Merle was bouncing up and down "you'll have to tell me all about your trip."

"Yes of course, once we get to the castle lets hurry." With that the raven hared king and the pink haired cat-girl hurried through the valley gates toward what remained of the once great Fanelain castle.

Once back at the castle and in dry clothes, Van began to tell Merle of his trip and reunion with Hitomi. She was unusually patient and did not interrupt even one, he was a little surprised.

"Sooooooo" she began while making a lazy circle on the table with her nail trying to look very innocent…

'Oh no' he thought 'here we go'…

Then she unleashed with a flurry of questions some coming so fast he couldn't understand them to answer, while others were _way_ too personal to even think about answering.

"Merle slow down, you're starting to confuse me" he sighed resting his forehead on his palms. He answered every question he could sometimes bushing and sometimes refusing to answer at all. This sister like interrogation went on into the night until at last she seemed satisfied. They made their way to the makeshift sleeping quarters for some much needed rest. Van lay in bed trying to plan the next 5 years out in his mind. He would fill his days with the reconstruction of his kingdom and his nights in pursuit of steel. He reminded himself to speak with the Guymelef techs to see how the new royal and elite guard suits were coming along. As sleep began to slowly take him he wondered if he would dream of Hitomi…

Much had been done in the Fanelain valley over the past year. Van had commanded that the city and the homes of his people take priority during the reconstruction. The homes and city itself were over halfway restored as the snows finally came again and brought most of the work to a stop. The castle on the other hand still lay mostly in ruins. There was enough room in what still stood for a small staff of servants, Van, Merle, captain of the new elite guard and several advisors. They resided in what was once the dungeon as it was underground and spared the devastation that befell the castle proper. Van had already approved the architect's plans for the castle reconstruction but was unyielding in his decision that not one stone would be set until his people's homes and businesses were rebuilt. Van had estimated that the entire valley should be restored in just under 4 more years. It was perfect the celebration of the reconstruction could be held with the Dragon festival that summer. It would be great to have everyone visit and see the true beauty of the kingdom of Fanelia. But truly he wished for only one visitor he wished Hitomi were here to see his kingdom rise from the ashes. He had not seen her in a little over one year but it felt like ten. He dreamed of her often and the dreams seemed almost as if he was watching her pass the time. He watched her busy herself with school and competing in running events it was as if he was allowed a glimpse into her daily life.

Van woke very early after a most interesting dream…'Hitomi', he thought to himself 'you have taken up some interesting new activities.' He sat up in bed and pondered for moment "very interesting indeed" he spoke aloud. He hopped out of bed and went to his desk and began to work on designing a special item. After several hours and much wasted paper he sat back and admired the designs. "Yes, this will do nicely"…

The following year came and went with work proceeding much faster than originally planned. They would begin work on the castle itself in a few months. The new castle was to be larger than before and much befitting a samurai nation. It would not be as overstated as the Asturian castle in Palas but it would be magnificent none the less. Van leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes he could picture it all in his mind. The warm breeze blowing the castle banners the sun dancing on the fountains in the new gardens.

He could even see himself step out to greet his people with Hitomi at his side. A smile curled into the corner of his lips, "truly a sight to behold" he spoke aloud.

"I am sure" a familiar voice chimed in.

Van opened his eyes and quickly stood to shake the hand of his old friend. "Allen it has been far too long how have you been? It seems like years since I have seen you."

"It has been too long my friend nearly a year since we were together in Fanelia. You have done some amazing work in a short time" Allen said "The view from the Crusade was pretty amazing as we were landing. I see you have grown more" Allen stated as he regarded the young king.

Van now 18 was Allen's height but broader and more muscular he looked more and more like his late father every day. The old friends sat and talked for several hours bringing each other up to date with the happening in their respective kingdoms.

Van was the first to make it personal…"so Allen tell me about and princess Eries."

Allen keeping his always cool composure and simply replied "whatever do you mean Van?"

"Allen we have been friends too long for you to be so evasive. I saw the two of you together when we were in Palas and Godashim. I think it's wonderful you two are fine match and you both deserve some happiness."

Allen remained cool and unwavering and replied "I don't know what you are…"

Van cut him off "fine, FINE" Van sighed "oh never mind have your little secret romance."

Allen stood quickly "It's nothing like that we…" his voice trailed off and he sat back down.

Van leaned back in his chair lacing his fingers in front of his chest "You were saying…"

Allen sighed resting his chin in his hand as he leaned on the table. "It's is just so complicated" he began "my record with the women in this family is not shay we say stellar. The thought of going public with this is just so complicated" he said as he shook his head.

"Allen" Van began "Hitomi lives on another planet please don't seek empathy for _your_ complicated relationship here."

Allen chuckled "I see your point but I am afraid of the scandal it will cause for her if we do go public."

"If that is all that worries you come live here in Fanelia as the General of my armies and second in command. There would be no scandal here I assure you. Fanelia is not known for its court and gossipy couturiers. You two and Celena are always welcome here in whatever capacity you choose."

Allen was taken a little off guard by Vans offer…"Van I don't know what to say"…

"say nothing talk it over with her upon your return, I understand leaving your homeland would be difficult but I am only offering you an option. Come my friend a little sparing always clears the mind let's see if you are as good as I remember."

With that said they left for the training area to clear their minds as only warriors can with steel meeting steel. Allen was as good as he remembered but not good enough this time. Allen's sword spun and dropped to the floor and he had to concede the match to Van.

"You have gotten surprisingly better" Allen huffed as he picked up his sword.

"You sir knight are better than I remember" Van stated "but that makes it two to two care for a tie breaker?"

Vans answer came as quick thrust to the body which he parried…This continued for quite some time neither yielding until fatigue began to set in and make this game a little too dangerous they called it a draw for now. Several days later they were touring the rebuilt merchant area when Allen stopped and turned to Van.

"I have been thinking a great deal about your offer and what you said the day I arrived. Your offer is very generous and your trust in me is something I am honored to have. I have to decline however as Asturia is both our homes and it would dishonor her more to leave it. Eries and I will work through this complication together."

Van smiled "glad to hear it as he patted his friend on the back "I wish you to all the happiness you deserve." That said they continued through the merchant area making small talk as Van's thoughts drifting to his beloved so far away on the Mystic moon.

The next 3 years passed quickly for most but painfully slow for one young king. Even so Van could not have been more pleased with the fruits of his and his people's Labor. The Kingdom of Fanelia thrived like no time in its recorded history. The people were happy and thriving as was Fanelia's reputation in Gaea. It was no longer considered a backwater samurai nation it was truly a dominate power on Gaea. Fanelia's weapons and agricultural goods were the most sought after second only to its impressive warrior training. Quite a few young royals had been sent to train in the hallowed halls of the Fanelain keep. Van stood on his private balcony looking over castle grounds; "yes" he whispered "this is just as I pictured it in my mind everything is in place.

Only one thing is miss"….he paused. "Merle age has not made you any quieter you are still very loud for cat" he teased.

"That's so unfair you are the only one who can catch me" she pouted. "And I am not loud, I am quite stealthy. I can even catch Simon most of the time and he's captain of the elite guard" she boasted.

Van shook his head "Simon is you boyfriend of course he allows you to sneak up and pounce on him."

"That's not true I really can get him…

Van interrupted her "Merle what do you do when you 'catch' Simon off guard?"

"Well" she began "I pounce on him and kiss…grrrrrr" she quickly turned on her heal and sped off on all fours to have a _talk_ with Simon.

Van shook his head he had to remember to make this up to Simon somehow. Van leaned on the railing remembering the landmark events of the past three years. The marriage of Allen and Princess Eries 2 years ago was a landmark event to be sure as well as was the birth of their son Leon a few months ago. It was pretty amazing how quickly things could change he thought to himself. Merle and his elite guard captain now that was truly a landmark event. Simon tried so hard to hide his feelings for her and she continued to deny her feelings for him. Van laughed it reminded him of another couple he knew. Van noticed the growing warmth of Hitomi's glowing pendant. The time of the eclipse was very close less than a week away yet he still had several tasks to complete before he returned to Hitomi. Van decided now would be a good time to check on some special items he had requested for his trip. He descended the stairs into the gardens but decided to take the long way through the private gardens. He paused as he looked up at Escaflowne kneeling in silent vigil over the graves of his parents and brother.

Van smiled up at the Guymelef and spoke as if to a friend "continue to sleep my friend; my hope is your rest will be a very long one."

With that Van and turned to continue his trip down to the merchant district. He paused as he noticed two figures off to side of one of the lower garden. It appeared his elite guard captain was having an import conversation with a special someone. As Simon leaned in and stole a kiss one that Merle seemed to return with much enthusiasm Van let out a sigh of relief.

"It seems that issue resolved itself, but I am sure I'll hear about it later" he smiled and continued down the path.

Van now in his 21st year slowly regarded himself in the mirror again as Merle watched with great amusement. Van had forgone his trademark red shirt and tan pants for something a little more regal. His attire for this trip resembled his coronation armor, minus the helmet and not as ornate but still a mix of some armor and a little adult attire. It was important to still have the colors of Fanelia with red and gold on black and he felt this fit the bill perfectly. He attached his cloak and walked to Merle for a final inspection.

"So what do you think?" he asked

"you look very handsome, every bit the look of a king, your majesty" she bowed and then giggled.

"Stop teasing you know I am nervous…"

"Lord Van, you could show up in a robe and she would be happy to see you just go and good luck."

He stepped back took the pendant in his hand and closed his eyes then a soft rumble and low boom followed by the pillar of light took him to the mystic moon to Hitomi to his future…

**Earth 5 years prior…**

With a soft rumble and low boom the pillar of light carried Van away leaving Hitomi alone in her room with her thoughts and emptiness in her heart.

She lay back on the bed trying to focus "5 years, this is gonna suck"…

She tried to focus and plan what she wanted to accomplish over the next 5 years before he returned. She wanted him to be proud of the woman she would become…but something wasn't right she felt as if she was forgetting something…

As she lay there thinking turning the pendant over and over in her fingers it hit her "THE CHEST" she cried out.

Hitomi jumped up and ran to the chest her mind racing over what it contained. She carefully removed the necklace squeezing the tails to release the wings. Placing it in the lock the key rotated by itself in the lock and a distinct click told her the chest was unlocked. Hitomi knelt in front of the chest and carefully raised the lid. The chest was lined in green satin and the contents were covered with a drape of red satin. Resting on top was a letter sealed with the royal Fanelain seal she picked up the letter sat on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest. She broke the seal and began to read…

My dearest Hitomi,

I am sorry I could not have stayed longer but I am sure our visit was a memorable one. This chest contains some of items that I wanted to share with you during our separation. On the right side of the chest you will find a several texts containing the history of Fanelia, Gaea and maps of the various kingdoms. It is not very personal I know but I think you will find it interesting and it is a good way to pass time. On the left side of the chest are your more personal gifts. The first is under this letter in a small box. This is an item that belonged to my grandmother and father gave to my mother and now I wanted you to have it.

Hitomi quickly picked up the box and carefully opened it… Inside was a sliver bangle engraved with the royal crest. As Hitomi admired the craftsmanship she noticed some engraving on the inside…'_for my most beloved'_ was all it said…she slid it over her right wrist and though wow perfect fit…then she returned to her letter.

The final gift is the most unique. Please be careful as this gift may have certain interactions with your powers that may intensify the experience. In the left side of the chest you will find numbered envelops one for each week we will be separated and one red envelope. Each envelope contains one of my feathers. If you hold the feather and concentrate you will see what I saw and feel what I felt at the moment before I removed it. The red envelope is something to cheer you up if you happen to have a bad day...I think you'll like it. I will think of you every moment until we are together again…

Van

Hitomi leaned back on her bed and thought about his gifts…Learning about Gaea and Fanelain history would be very interesting. It was very touching that he wanted her to learn about his Kingdome and his world. She admired the bangle it was such a touching gesture to give her this heirloom. Hitomi knew very little remained after the devastation of the castle, and to think he had given her one of the probably few surviving items. The magnitude of the gift touched her heart and tears began to fall not ones of sadness but of joy that he loved her enough to entrust her with such a precious item. Hitomi wiped the tears away and walked back to the chest and removed the red satin drape and folded it and placed it aside. She admired the neatly placed volumes and picked up the map book and began to thumb through it tying to pick out places she had been or seen. Replacing it she picked up the last of the Fanelain history volumes and got into bed. I wonder how recent this is…maybe some pictures of Vans parents or grandparent. As she thumbed to the back she marveled at the beautiful text and illustrations as she stopped in shock at the last image. It was the image of her leaving Gaea in the pillar of light from the garden where Escaflowne watched over his parents and brother. She closed the book and held it tight to her chest. This volume must contain destiny war and events leading up to it she thought. It would be very hard not to read this first she though, yawning she leaned back and thumbed through the book again. As Sleep began to take her she placed it aside and hoped she would dream of Van…

Hitomi slept in the next morning trying make up for staying up so late with Van the night before. She got up and took care of her chores and did some schoolwork and all the things that were normal for her. This was not a normal day as she was still euphoric and half distracted from Vans visit last night. Hitomi sat at the table eating an early dinner thinking what she would tell her parents, when they got home. The fact that she had a boy in the house last night and they almost…hmmm this story would require some carefully rehearsed editing she thought. Would they believe her? well she did have proof this time the pendant and the chest.

She stopped eating and smacked herself in the forehead, "stupid, stupid" she mumbled you forgot to take any pictures so much for that idea she thought.

Hitomi cleaned up and looked at the clock they should be home in about two hours, plenty of time for a bath and to finish up a paper she had been working on. Standing in her room towel drying her hair she thought about the feathers…"seems like a good time to give it a try" she kneeled and opened the chest and then the reality of it hit her. There neatly stacked in the left side were 5 bundles each tied with a ribbon. In each bundle there were 52 separate folded, sealed and numbered envelopes. She picked up the fist stack and sat down on the edge of her bed "wow" is all that escaped her lips. Untying the stack she removed the letter marked 1 and placed the rest back in the chest. It opened to reveal a large delicate snow white feather…Hitomi took the feather in her hands drew it to her chest and closed her eyes…A flood of warmth and love swept over her and a dreamy vision of the Fanelain countryside began to form. It felt like a panoramic postcard in her mind she could almost feel the sun on her face. She could feel his emotions at that moment his love for her and love of the land that was his kingdom. Hitomi opened her eyes coming back to the reality that she was not truly there and placed the feather back into its envelope.

"What an amazing sensation"…

"What is dear?" her mother asked from the door.

Hitomi shrieked and fell off the bed "You scared me to death how long have you been there?" she asked.

"Not long, but I assume there is a story to go with this?" her mother stated as she came and sat beside her.

"You have been a little down lately would you like to talk about it?"

"I'll start from the beginning" Hitomi said taking a deep breath as she began to recap the several months reciting her carefully rehearsed _edits_ when necessary.

The following year came and went without much change, just the normal day to day grind for a 17 year old. Yukari and Amano were quite the couple and they all three spent may happy moments together. Hitomi excelled in her school work and running as she had no other outlets other than Gaean and fanelain history and geography. One her way home from a meeting with Yukari and Amano she stopped as she heard a familiar clash and ring of steel on steel. She followed the sound and came to an older outdoor training area. She watched intently as the students worked through various drills and exercises. As the advanced student paired off she thought back to the many _contests_ Allen and Van had had.

Just then a gentle voice asked "would you like to come in and watch my dear?"

Hitomi jumped slightly and began to apologize for disrupting the class. The old woman simply smiled and said "do not worry child you have not interrupted my class."

"Your class?" Hitomi looked up to meet the woman's gaze.

"Yes my late husband and I started this school and we began teaching here well before you were born."

"OH" Hitomi said "yes I would love to watch".

As they watched the old woman spoke "my name is Suza."

"I am Hitomi Kanzaki very pleased to meet you."

They sat and watched for a moment when Suza spoke "you watch with such intent child, this is not the sort of thing most young women are interested in."

"Well" Hitomi began "it reminds me of someone...that's all"

"Someone very dear to you I take" Suza observed.

Hitomi blushed "yea something like that."

"Would you like to learn? I have no daughters and would love to have at least one woman to pass my knowledge to."

Hitomi stammered "I...I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing child" she said placing a hand on her shoulder "simply come back tomorrow if would accept my offer." She smiled down at Hitomi "you should get home you parent are probably wondering where you are." With that said she left and made her way home her mind racing with the possibilities.

The following year came and went with much the same routine and a few new things to take up her time. Hitomi continued to run and study and even tried to take up archery. What a disaster she mused as she walked to train station …That was a skill she did not think she would ever master. But maybe with some private coaching from Van she could get the hang of it… "hmmm" she mumbled "that would indeed be very nice." She had to hurry or she would be late to see Yukari and Amano off. When he had returned from his fist semester abroad Yukari had applied to the same program and now they were finally both leaving to study abroad at the same US school. Hitomi had confided in Yukari with a less edited version of Vans visit. Yukari had likewise confided in her that she and Amano were going to live together near the University in the US. She added that they were to be married after graduation. Hitomi was delighted for her two friends but slightly jealous as well. These were the things she wanted as well but she had no real way on knowing how it would play out when Van returned in 3 years. Hitomi thought for a moment and glanced at her watch "I'm late" as hurried to her destination.

The next 3 years passed quickly for most but painfully slow for one young woman. Hitomi was graduating at the top of her class, and one of the top ranked runners in Japan's university standings and yet she was still unfulfilled. She had learned much about Gaea and Fanelia as she read and reread the texts Van had left for her. She sat in the café waiting for Yukari and Amano to arrive as they still had some wedding details to go over with her. It was hard for to believe how much had happened but how little things really changed here. Hitomi dreamt of Van often and the dreams seemed almost as if she was watching him pass the time. She watched as he rebuilt Fanelia and worked to perfect his swordsmanship. It was as if she was allowed glimpses into his daily life. She smiled as she remembered one really bad day a little over a year ago after she had sprained her ankle in a practice for a regional meet. She was out of the meet, her foot hurt and she had not scored as high as she had hoped on a test; a bad to say the least. As she hobbled around her room she remembered the red envelope

"The red envelope is something to cheer you up if you are having a bad day...I think you'll like it. "

She was a little intrigued as the intensity of the feathers had become rather shocking as the time had passed. Van had cautioned her about this but she didn't understand what he meant until she opened the red envelope. The sensation hit her like a like a truck the heat, the desire, the passion she dropped the feather as she had to steady herself against the wall. Turning a bright shade of red as her breath came in short gasps…

"WOW, I didn't expect that…." She sat down quickly with a large smile "Van Fanel you are a bad boy…"

He was correct it had turned a bad day into a great one but she would have to talk to him about this, she shook her head sitting down at her desk. Reaching down to pick up the feather she looked at it and smiled. Maybe I'll give it another try later she thought as she placed it back into the red envelope.

Hitomi whispered to herself "now who is being bad" as she closed the chest and retrieved her necklace from the lock.

"Hitomi, hello…hello, HELLO" she snapped out of her daydream and realized Yukari and Amano were sitting at the table trying to get her attention.

"Sorry guys I…I was…" Hitomi stammered.

"I see" Yukari and Amano said in unison…

Amano broke the silence "will the object of you daydreams arrive in time for the wedding?"

"I believe so" she responded as she ran her fingers over the softly glowing pendant around her neck. "Ok you two let's get these last minute items taken care of." The friends talked and laughed for hours knowing they were all starting down new paths in their lives.

The day arrived and Hitomi was slowly regarding herself in the mirror again as Yukari watched with great amusement.

"You look amazing you're in fantastic shape and he loves you what is there to be nervous about?" Yukari asked.

"Tell that to my stomach" Hitomi shot back.

"What time is he supposed to arrive" Yukari asked.

"He should be here around noon so I guess it's time to go" Hitomi picked up her long black coat and left to meet her King from that distant world.

Hitomi looked at her watch again "yep five minutes later than the last time I looked" She leaned her head back to look up at the falling snow. "Great" she said "now it's snowing…I wonder"...the thought was never completed. With a soft rumble and low boom the pillar of light deposited a lone figure to the snow covered ground. Hitomi looked to the figure kneeling 25 or 30 yards before her. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest and she instinctively reached for the warm glowing charm around her neck. The rhythmic pulse of the pendant was so strong and fast she wondered whose heartbeat she was sensing. She stood and took several cautions steps forward and stopped. The kneeling figure stood to his full height as she stopped. He was dressed in a long Black hooded cloak with red trim and a golden clasp in the front. She couldn't see much from under the hood as the figure began to close the distance between them. He wore high black lightly armored boots, dark pants and some type of chest armor with a crested with red and gold. His attire looked very familiar as if she as seen something similar before. The cloak flowed behind his as he stopped and kneeled in front of her the steam from his breath the only thing visible from the beneath the hood. He lowered his head as he pulled the hood back to reveal that unruly raven hair. Her mouth was dry and her breath was coming so fast she was barely able to contain herself.

He raised his head to meet her gaze and spoke "We meet again my beloved; it has been far too long" he smiled with that smile that made her knees even weaker.

As he stood he took her hands in his, their fingers instinctively lacing together.

"You have become more beautiful than I could have possibly imagined."

Her voice had left her as she looked up into his chocolate gaze and all she could croak out is "When did you get so tall?"

He laughed deeply and released her hands and quickly lifted her into his embrace their faces mere inches apart.

"Oh how I have missed those green eyes, Hitomi I …

The words were not necessary she understood. She threw her arms around his neck and closed the last few inches brushing her lips against his. The warmth and completeness of the kiss was unreal it felt as if all the empty portions of her heart and soul were now overflowing. It was snowing even harder when they finally broke the kiss and she placed her head on his shoulder.

He released her and took her hand in his whispering softly in her ear "Come my dear let's get out of this weather we have much to discuss."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes: **__Sorry for the delay ...was deciding on how to put some of these elements together so it made sense ….I will try to update soon…Please review…Enjoy _

_--Made a few edits to adjust the formatting and make it a little easier to read--_

As they walked back to Hitomi's house Van released her hand and placed his arm around her waist pulling her close to share the warmth of his heavy cloak. They made their way through the snow in silence, content in the closeness and warmth they shared. A few blocks from her house she stopped him and placed her hands on his shoulders trying to regard him with a serious stare. Unconsciously he had placed his hands on her hips as she gazed up at him.

"Van there is something we have to talk about" she said trying hard not to smile.

He looked into her eyes trying not to give away his growing uncertainty. "What is it Hitomi? Did…I"

she placed a finger to his lips and stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"About that red envelope your majesty…" she felt him tense slightly "we are going to have a long talk about that…I have some questions about that feather that only you can answer" she spoke purposefully knowing that her warm breath on his ear was maddening. She smiled and kissed his ear and spoke even softer "I have missed you my love."

With that they continued the last few blocks to her parent's house.

Van suddenly asked "do you still live here with them?"

"No" she replied "I live in the city. I actually housesit for Amano's Sister. She and her husband only stay there durring the summer. My parent's house was closer to where you would arrive. I also knew you would want to meet them."

They walked to the door and brushed as much snow from themselves as possible before entering the house. Hitomi removed her coat and hung it up as she asked for Vans cloak which he unclasped and handed to her. They both turned to look upon each other after such a long time apart. Her hair was a little longer as it now just touched her shoulders. Hitomi was wearing a blue fitted sweater black pants and black boots. He noted that in addition to being taller the outfit gave some indication as to how her body had matured…ok stop gawking he thought to himself…She had become a truly striking woman. As she looked over him without the cloak she noted that his attire was similar to his coronation armor although much simpler in design and more courtly than truly battle ready but he truly looked the part of a king. From his black armored boots to the heavy dark pants, grey high collared shirt and a long lightly armored vest that belted at the waist. The vest was black and silver with the gold and Crimson Fanelian crest on the front. He wore his sword as always at his hip and had tucked his gloves into the belt. Hitomi realized they were both staring but she didn't care. Van stepped to within arm's reach and picked her up and pulled her close. He rested his forehead on hers as she placed her hands in his hair at the base of his neck and a sigh of contentment escaped her lips. The moment was broken by the very distinct sound of someone clearing their throat.

They did not break the embrace simple turned their heads to see who had entered the room.

Her father broke the silence "Hitomi can I assume this is the mysterious gentleman we have heard so much about… would you mind introducing us?" They reluctantly released the embrace.

"I am so sorry dad this Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia"

Van stepped forward and offered his hand "Sir, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. We owe our lives to your daughter …her courage in the destiny war is the stuff of legends in Gaea. "

"Hmmm yes, I suppose" he said shaking Vans hand. Mr. Kanzaki was studying Van with an almost critical eye. Was this really the man Hitomi had been going on about for almost 6 years? Was this the man who had drawn her into a war…was he the one who had constantly disregarded his own safety to protect hers he thought? "So you and my daughters share some type of bond that much is clear. But just what are your intentions? Why exactly are you here."

Van was taken slightly off guard, but maintained his composure.

Hitomi gasped "Dad, what are you doing?"

A new voice rang into the conversation "that will be enough of that, where are your manners!"

Hitomi's mother came into view and hugged her daughter and then turned to Van.

"So you are the young man that fills my daughter's heart with so much joy."

Van bowed slightly "yes ma'am that is my hope."

She smiled warmly and placed her hand on his arm "I am so glad to finally meet you. Please excuse my husband; he speaks before he thinks sometimes. I am sure he will make every effort to control himself from now on" she said shooting an icy glare at her husband. "Van come sit and talk with us" Hitomi's mother stated as she motioned him to the living room.

As they walked to the living room Hitomi took his hand and pulled him to a stop. "Van are you ok, you're sweating?" Hitomi asked somewhat concerned.

"Yes love," He chuckled "it seems your home is a bit warmer than the castle this time of the year. I believe I may be a little too heavily dressed for indoors"

Hitomi laughed "well let's get that taken care of come on. We'll be right back" she said as they headed for the stairs.

"I don't like it" her father said as he dropped onto the loveseat next to his wife "I don't like it at all."

"What's not to like... He is very handsome, seems very kind and did you see the way they looked at each, and he is a King. What is it that you want for her, other than to be happy, safe and cared for?" her mother asked.

Her father rubbed his eyes with his palms and sighed. "I don't know it just seems so unreal that this prince charming is really here and really exists."

"I know" she replied "it's exciting isn't it."

He turned to face her with a grim expression and asked "what do you think will come of all this?"

"I don't know" she replied "but when was the last time you saw that kind of joy in her eyes. You just behave and let _them_ figure this out for themselves."

He simply nodded in silent agreement.

Hitomi led Van up to her old room where he removed his sword, long armored vest and heavy over shirt. Hitomi stared in amazement, taller she already knew but what she had missed in his heavy clothes and armor now became clear in his gold trimmed grey tunic. Her mind began to race with the thought of him standing before her his wings spread his hands reaching out to her….

"Yes this is much better" Van turned to face her …. "Hitomi are you ok?" he placed a hand on her cheek caressing it gently with his thumb and smiling.

Her answer was to close the distance between them wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his chest in an attempt to hide the color in her cheeks. He instinctively responded by wrapping his arms around her and resting his cheek on her head.

"We should go back down stairs I am sure your parents, you father in particular, have lots of questions" Van stated calmly.

Hitomi stepped back "Van about that I am so sorry, I'm not sure what came over him."

Van smiled as he brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes "I sure it will be fine no need to worry."

She reached over took his hand and kissed his palm and wrapped both her hands around his hand. Hitomi took a deep breath "ok let's go."

They sat making small talk about the weather in Tokyo compared to Fanelia, Castles and Guymelef's, then the conversation shifted to the destiny war. As the afternoon wore on Van elaborated on details and unconsciously validated Hitomi's wild tales.

As the stories finally led to when Van had arrived a few hours before, her father simply whispered "I am sorry Hitomi…I am sorry I ever doubted you, I am sorry I didn't understand what you were going through these last years." He shook his head "please forgive my ignorance."

He looked up at his shocked daughter and smiled. Hitomi responded with a nod and a warm understanding slime.

He noted that she had placed her hand on top of Vans and was stroking the back if his hand casually with her thumb.

"So Van how long will be able to stay here in our world?"

"I will have to leave 6 days from today, staying any longer than that would not be possible" Van said.

Hitomi let out a shriek of excitement "that means you can come with me to Yukari and Amano's wedding. It's the day after tomorrow and I know they'll love to finally meet you."

"I would love to go" Van said "but I am afraid that I have nothing to wear to a Mystic moon wedding my armor would be fine on Gaea but I don't think it will be appropriate here. We should visit a merchant or tailor so I can get something appropriate."

"That won't be necessary" she chirped "They are having a theme wedding it's kind of a fairy tale medieval theme. I think all my stories of Gaea may have inspired them" she giggled.

Van furrowed his brow in thought "I don't understand, what do fairies have to do with this?" T

hey all started to laugh and now he began to realize how Hitomi must have felt on Gaea. Hitomi explained that the wedding guests would be dressed as lords and ladies and that medieval attire resembled the armor he was wearing; so he would fit right in.

"I have my dress already and I think we'll match rather well considering the colors in you armor but you can't see it until the day after tomorrow."

He smiled and stated "I wasn't sure what your merchants used to trade so just in case I brought a mixture of the most used trade currencies from Gaea. I hope you see something that the merchants will accept or maybe something that we can exchange for you local currency" Van pulled a pouch from his belt and emptied the contents onto the table for their inspection. The three gasped in unison at the pile he had placed in front of them.

"errr Van" Hitomi stumbled.

His expression dropped "it's not enough to trade here is it… I told Merle I should have brought more."

"err Van" Hitomi began again as she noticed her father was holding a ruby the size if his thumbnail …"this is more than enough to buy errrr trade for just about anything you could want."

Her mother looked down at the pile of 3 each of several types of precious stones and several and tiny gold bars.

"So this is the currency of Fanelia?" her mother asked

"Not really, Fanelia mostly trades agricultural goods, weapons, tools or raw mineral ore. But some countries such as Asturia do trade in this type of currency in addition to strait goods trading.

"Van don't worry" Hitomi placed her hand on his arm "I have clothes for you already. If they don't fit then I will take you shopping tomorrow and we can get anything you will need."

Van regarded her cautiously "hmm shopping…" remembering the time Millerna had decided to take him shopping and 'clean him up' for a royal function in Palas…it was a chilling experience, he hoped Hitomi would be gentler. "Ok" he said as he gathered the stones into the pouch and handed it to Hitomi "then I'll give this to you and you can let me know if you need more as I have another pouch in my cloak. "

She regarded him with a degree of shock and then smiled and touched the back of her hand to his face "this will be my treat Van not to worry."

"Are you sure" he asked

"Yes, don't worry you are my guest I'll take care of it."

They continued to discuss all manner of things from both worlds for several hours until Hitomi finally broke it up.

"I think it's about time we head back to the city it's been a long day."

As they stood and said their goodbyes Hitomi's father pulled Van aside.

"Van I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier it's hard for me to see her as an adult sometimes. He paused and the stories she told us were just so hard to believe…"

Hitomi passed them on her way to retrieve Van's armor shirt and sword…she paused on the stairs and squinted at them shaking a finger "you two behave" and then she hurried up the stairs.

He noticed Van expression as he watched Hitomi disappear up the stairs and asked "are you going to ask her return with you?"

Without even thinking Van answered honestly without thinking"nothing would make me happier than to have her rule at my side as Queen…" he then realized he had answered aloud.

"You would protect and care for her" he asked?

Van turned to answer confidently "I would gladly give my life to protect hers."

He patted Van on the back "please let us know once you two have spoken about this and worked the details out."

Hitomi came down stairs observing the scene thinking I'll have to ask him about that …Van pulled his shirt and armor back on, belted his sword in place and Hitomi handed him his cloak. They said their goodbyes and they left for Hitomi's apartment.

After a short drive into the city they arrived at their destination. They had arrived at what appeared to be a small compound of sorts next to a body of water with an enclosed gated yard. Van was amazed at the size and grandeur of the home. Hitomi entered the security code into the gate and let it close and lock behind them. Van stood looking at gardens and trees even with all the snow he realized it would be a beautiful sight come spring.

"This is why I love to stay here" Hitomi said "it's so quiet here and so peaceful, it's such a contrast from the rest of the city…come let's go inside." She led Van away from the front of the main house to a small building in the back.

"Where are we going he asked?"

She laughed "I live in the apartment back here over this storage building not in the main house."

Hitomi unlocked the door and they ascended a flight of stairs that led to a small studio apartment. It was all one room except for a door on the far side that he assumed led to the bath.

She took his cloak and hung it with her coat and then she squeaked "boots, BOOTS" as he froze backed up several steps and proceed to pull off his boots and place them next to hers on the mat.

"Ok ready for the grand tour? To your left is the fireplace, a pain but great heat this time of the year…but I guess you know about that. The kitchen is to your right the bedroom is over there" she motioned to a large bed against the wall and across from the fireplace and parallel to a picture window. "The door back there leads to the bath and this picture window is my favorite part. I love to be able to see the gardens the water and the sky it gives the place such an open feel."

"The view is quite spectacular" Van commented.

She made her way to the window to stand in front of him. She reached up and ran her fingers down his jaw line. Then unexpectedly she grabbed the top edge of his armored vest and pulled him close to initiate a kiss. Releasing his vest she wrapped her arms around his neck as the both responded to the heat and desire of the moment.

After several moments she pulled away and smiled innocently "can you make a fire it's supposed to get cold tonight."

"Ok sure" he responded and in a few moments he had a wonderful fire blazing and cutting the chill from the room.

She walked toward the kitchen area noticing he seemed a little distracted.

"Make yourself at home I am gonna get a glass of water would you like one?"

"Yes, thank you." He pulled off his vest and heavy shirt and placed them in a chair and went on the sofa in front of the window.

Hitomi cam and sit next to him snuggling close and rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat in silence watching the snow when she finally asked "how is Merle I can't believe I forgot to ask."

Van smiled and shifted so he could see her expression. "Merle has a rather serious boyfriend it seems…"

Hitomi's face lit up "are you serious who is he…How long has this been going on?"

"He is the captain of my elite guard Simon Lamore. He attempted to court her for almost a year before she finally gave in. They have been together now for almost a year. The way they danced around their feelings in the beginning was frustrating to watch but they figured it out.

"So" she began "you're ok with the two of them together?"

"He adores her and she most certainly loves him, they balance each other so I am very pleased with the way it's turning out. Simon is excellent warrior, guymelef pilot and a trusted friend."

"I am so happy for her…do you think they'll marry?" she asked.

"My guess would be next summer if she can wait that long"….Van sighed "knowing her she probably locked him in her room the moment I left."

They continued this way for a while as Van filled her in on Allen and Eries and their son Leon.

Hitomi was in shock at the news "wow Allen and Eries with a child who would have thought."

"I know" Van commented "it seems that she has been in love with him for a long time. That's why she refused to marry causing her to lose her right to the crown. It's interesting, they are both so proper and neither would admit their feelings but it was Celena who finally brought them together."

The continued to talk and share stories and even a few jokes at Allen's his expense.

Hitomi yawned and stretched "we should get to sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow and we are supposed to have dinner with Yukari and Amano tomorrow night."

"Is that who you were talking to earlier with that little box?"

"Yea, they're excited that you'll be able to come to the wedding" she said.

She got up and went over to a privacy screen to change for bed…The screen was somewhat lit by the fire and it provided Van with quite an interesting show. He looked away thinking, I have more self control than this. She came out wearing some matching shorts and a short sleeveless shirt. This was a far cry from the traditional long Fanelian sleeping gowns. He rubbed his eyes this was going to be interesting he thought.

Hitomi tossed him a pair of shorts and a tank top "these should be big enough. They're my brothers but they're too big for him so they should be fine for you."

Van complied and went and changed. He came from behind the screen and Hitomi was sitting on the bed with her knees pulled to her chest.

She turned to him as he approached "so how did everything fi.. errr… fit."

The tank showed her a great deal of what the tunic only teased. He was quite striking tanned skin, raven hair highlighted by the firelight. She scratched the back of her head this was going to be interesting she thought. He got into bed and lay back with his hands behind his head. She slid up next to him and snuggled close with her head on his chest. He placed his arm across her back and the both simply enjoyed the moment. Luckily sleep took them before other thoughts could come into play or boundaries tested.

The next morning Van woke later than normal and sensing the fire had died out made his way over to bring the embers back to life.

He slid back into bed trying not to wake Hitomi but she was awake and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and a light whisper in his ear "good morning"… she saw the goosebumps on his neck and thought she would pursue this a little further. She began to kiss his neck and the side if his jaw.

A low "hmmm nice" escaped is lips which only encouraged her more…

She rolled on top of him propping herself up by placing her hands on his chest. She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders exploring the lines and definition in the muscle through and around his shirt. She pushed his shirt up to reveal a flat toned mid section …she ran her fingers across his stomach it sent chills up her spine. Van simply allowed her exploration and reveled at her touch. Her mind was swimming and her resolve all but gone, she removed her hands and tried to focus. Steady Hitomi she thought try to show a little control. Before she could pull her hands too far he took her wrists and pulled her to him and began to kiss her neck and cheek ever so softly. She turned her head to look into his eyes as he lightly brushed his lips across hers….

knock, knock , knock she rested her forehead on his and whispered "you have got to be kidding me!…"

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK and then BUZZ, BUZZ from the intercom speaker.

Hitomi slid out of bed storming to the intercom muttering under her breath "somebody better be dead or something." She pushed the talk button "WHAT!"

A surprised voice came back through the speaker "Hitomi are you ok?"

She sighed "just dandy Yukari"

"Amano and I thought we would surprise you guys and take you to breakfast." G

reat timing Yukari she thought. "Van and I will meet you at the corner café in an hour ok." Y

ukari simply chirped "ok see you soon."

As she turned Van was sitting on the side of the bed watching her she walked over to him standing in front of him, she placed her hands on his knees.

With a weak smile she asked "wanna go to breakfast?"

"Sure" he said and as she turned and took a step and froze as he stepped close behind her. He had placed his hands across the exposed portion of her stomach and slowly drew his fingers up and back across the base of her ribs. Hitomi gasped as he repeated the motion….her head dropped back to rest against his chest as he began to kiss the side of her neck …then she quickly stepped forward out of his reach.

She turned to face him shaking a finger her breath ragged "I know where this one leads"…she took another step back as she noted the wicked glint in his chocolate eyes…

"kinda reminds me of the red envelope" he stated.

She smiled at him with a similar glint in her eyes…"just get ready."

As Van was getting dressed he asked from behind the screen…"Where did you get these clothes?"

"I got them from the main house. Amano's brother -in-law is about your size so I borrowed a few things for you" She said.

Van stepped from behind the screen dressed in jeans and a green sweater…

"very nice; seems to fit pretty well" she said as she admired him.

Hitomi turned to get her jacket as Van walked up behind her and spun her around

"I don't believe we got to finish this earlier" as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

There was no attempt at protest the heat and by his touch was too much….all she could do was responded with equal enthusiasm. The finally made it to the café almost on time and the four talked, laughed and shared some stories at Hitomi's expense. The day went on with Yukari guiding the activities. They ended up spending the rest of the day together as they went to all manner of places and saw some amazing sights. As the evening wore on and dinner finally broke up they all headed their separate ways knowing tomorrow was Yukari and Amano's big day. As they were walking home Hitomi clung close to van to share his warmth.

"You know, its kind scary how much Amano looks like Allen." Van said

"I know it really messed with my head when we first met him in the forest on Gaea" she replied.

They made it home and fell asleep in a similar fashion as the night before. It seems that Yukari's hyperactive sightseeing had taken its toll on both of them.

They awoke the next morning and had breakfast and began to get ready.

"How far away is the ceremony from here" Van asked as he pulled his boots on. He had decided to forgo his heavy high collared shirt and stay with just his tunic and armor alone.

"The church is about an hour drive from here and the Ceremony starts at noon so we need to leave shortly so we won't be late."

He inspected himself in the mirror as he adjusted his armor waiting for Hitomi. Van didn't have to wait long as she stepped from behind the screen. She was dressed in a long crimson dress with golden embroidery at the sleeves and neckline. Van stared in shock unable to move or speak.

She smiled and said "do you like it I had it made using a picture I found in one of the books you sent to me." Hitomi made her way over to the still frozen Van and placed a hand on his cheek "are you in there?"

Van blinked several times "you look amazing, I..I can't even think of what to say…you look so beautiful."

"For someone who couldn't think of something to say you did very well." Van helped her with her cloak grabbed his and they were off.

The ceremony was beautiful and much like the ones he had attended on Gaea he thought. Yukari made a very lovely bride and Amano's puffy sleeve outfit was eerily like another man he knew. These two men, Van thought, were very much alike beyond their looks…very odd indeed. At the reception everyone was having a wonderful time dancing and drinking. Van and Hitomi continued to receive compliments their attire.

"You two look so good together"…

"You guys fit so perfect together"…

"You two look just like a king and queen"…

"You guys are so perfect together"…

"Are you two planning on getting married" one of her old high school friends asked.

They both looked away, this observation creating an uncomfortable tension in the air. As they both silently considered the girl's words each thinking about it in their own way. Hitomi knew she loved him but what would she really do if given the option had he really come to take her back, she was so excited to be with him again that the thought never really registered…Van wondered what would she do if given the option to go…could she leave her home for just him. They both forced a smile and tried to make the best of it…The damage had been done the doubts planted and questions left unasked where now ones that had to be considered… They both put these thoughts as far out as possible and decided to enjoy the time they had together. Live for the moment Hitomi thought. As they finished a dance Hitomi turned to Van and placed her hands around his neck and pulled him close.

"I am so glad you are here", she leaned closer so her words were a light whisper across his lips as a tear rolled down her cheek "I love you Van".

He kissed the tear away and kissed her lightly as he brushed her lips with his "I love you to Hitomi."

The remainder of the evening continued in this comforting exchange but nothing more….

The ride home was quite and fairly painless. They arrived back at her apartment and entered in silence as van hung up her cloak for her. She was devastatingly beautiful tonight just as he pictured her on the castle balcony…His thoughts darkened, he had to ask he had to know but could he handle the consequences? Was it worth possibly ruining the time they had left together…He walked to the window to watch the snow that had begun to fall. Hitomi noticed he seemed distant as she walked to the kitchen to get some water.

"Can I get you something?" she asked

…no answer…

He was staring out the picture window at the sky hands crossed behind him. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his back he stiffened slightly at her touch.

"What's the matter? Are you still mad about what I said in the car…Van I am sorry I know the car makes you nervous I'm sorry I teased you about it" She said trying to lighten the mood.

"No it's nothing like that"…he took a labored breath and released it slowly, almost painfully. "Hitomi please sit down we need to talk."

"Van what is it? "Just sit down so I can talk to you" he said in a serious tone.

"What is it" she pleaded.

"Hitomi just sit down please, before I stay any longer or anything else happens between us we need to talk about something." He still had his back to her and she was growing very concerned but she did as he asked. "Hitomi" he began "ever since I was a child I was always taught not to be selfish and to always put others needs above my own. Until today I never understood what that type of situation that teaching would put me in. Seeing you with your friends and family only compounded my situation." "Van please look at me"she begged. As he turned she saw the pain in his expression the hopeless look in his eyes it broke her heart to see him like this. She wanted to comfort him but was afraid to move from where she was seated. "I have wrestled with this moment in my mind for some time and now that the moment is here I am unsure of how to begin. I know what I am going to ask of you is unfair and selfish but it's something that I have to do." He looked at his boots for a second and looked up his desperate chocolate gaze meeting hers. What he said was more of a statement than a question…

"In 3 days I have to return…come back with me; back to Fanelia, back home, to our home, rule at my side as my queen…"

He had reached out to her offering her his hand as he finished his statement….

Hitomi sat in shock as she released a breath she didn't know she was holding and her mouth was slightly open in awe. Her mind was racing… what was happening…this is what she wanted and desired most…wasn't it?... she was getting a second chance to return to the man and the place she felt she should have never left. But now faced with that second chance the gravity of the choice weighed heavily on her. She couldn't find her voice to make any kind of response; she simply closed her mouth and looked down at the floor. Van could feel the silence and seeing her look away his hand slowly retracted fingers closing one after the other into a loose fist that dropped to his side. He began to turn away as she finally found her voice.

"What…what you are asking would be very hard to do. To leave my family, my friends and my home to most likely never return. I..I am _unsure_ if that is something that I can do." She whispered.

The few heartbeats that passed were the longest in their lives…The silence was oppressive…

She took a deep breath trying to give her voice strength as she stood to face him…

"I am however_ VERY_ sure of one thing if I have to spend another moment apart from you I will most certainly lose my grip on reality."

Her voice was gaining strength and passion now…

"I was a foolish child when I left the last time and I will not make that same mistake again! Nothing in this world or any other would make me happier than to return with you, to be at you side and be your queen."

With surprising speed Van closed the distance between them and swept her up in bridal carry as they spun in a circle. He let her legs drop as he pulled her into his embrace. She was mere inches from his face tears flowing freely… She whispered "I don't have the words to express what I feel right now…" "Neither do I "he said

"Then show me" she said as she pressed her lips to his…

Hitomi's eyes suddenly went wide and she pulled back just enough to whisper in his ear…"Your sword is poking me in the ribs" she giggled.

He chuckled and in one fluid motion the belt and sword dropped to the floor.

…"and the armor has to go" she teased.

He complied, unfastening the buckles pulling it off and drooping it to the floor while never losing his lock on those green eyes. She gladly her help pull the tunic up and over his head and tossed it aside. She could feel the heat from his body as she pulled herself closer.

The kisses produced too much heat too much passion it was getting hard to breath and harder to understand the need for boundaries. She began to kiss his neck and jaw line as something akin to a growl escaped his throat. Desire took the place of reason and the need to be complete was the only thing that mattered at this moment. "This will never do" his growled. As his hands moved to fasteners on the back of her crimson dress, she understood and pulled the front ribbon ties letting it drop to the floor. She stepped out of the dress as he swept her into his embrace. They tumbled into her large bed; their minds were a blurred mix of love, passion and desire. If ever there was a time to stop, _now_ was that time, if it was possible. As they looked into each other eyes for a sign or answer they realized there was no need. Fate had begun to align for these two and this where they were meant to be…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes: **__Sorry for the delay...Fighting the dreaded block …Has a lot of vXH fluff and trying to close some gaps and get them back to Gaea…I will try to update again soon…Please review…Enjoy _

The morning arrived with Van waking later than normal for him. He wasn't actually sure if it was later but it felt later. He glanced out the window to see a dark grayish sky and the snow falling quite heavily. He blinked several times and rubbed his eyes trying clear his vision, as he noticed a pair green eyes sheepishly staring up at him.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you" he said

"No…No not really" was the soft reply. Hitomi was slowly gliding the tips of her fingers up and down Vans arm.

"Van" she began "will we ever be able to visit or come back once we leave?"

He closed his eyes in a moment of thought "Honestly Hitomi I don't know. The fact is that this is a very unique situation. My Draconian blood, Escaflowne, your powers, the pendants and the relationship of the Mystic Moon to Gaea all play roles. There are just so many factors and unknowns…I am so sorry love, I don't have a better answer for you."

She saw the pain in his expression the fact that he couldn't he couldn't give her an answer. They laid in silence until Van spoke

"Hitomi if you want, you can ask your family if they want to come with us…There is plenty of room in the new castle"….

He was unable to finish as Hitomi pressed her lips to his…She looked at him with such affection

"the fact that you would even offer that means more to me that you could ever know. This is their home as Gaea is my true home. I could not ask them to leave just as they would not ask me to stay here. They belong here just as I belong with you."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her when his eyes went wide and he sat up in bed.

"Van what's the matter?"

He just shook his head and started to get out of bed. He made his way to where his cloak was hanging and retrieved somthing. So much for modesty she thought, as she propped herself up against the headboard with a pillow but it was a nice show none the less. Within moments he was back in the bed wearing a sly grin.

"What was so important, what are you up to?" she asked

He produced a leather pouch and presented it to her…she looked at him a quizzically. He reached in and produces a smaller silk pouch embroidered with a crest on it. She tilted her head slightly as he emptied the contents of the pouch into her hand. There in her hand were two sliver dragons very much in the same style as her pendant. Except these two were entwined with emeralds and diamonds set between them as they seemed to chase each other in a never ending circle. Hitomi's eyes began to glisten with tears as the realization of the moment hit her.

Van smiled "every bride must have a ring, especially one who is to be a Queen."

"Van its…It's so beautiful, I love it" as she pulled him into a crushing hug.

He pulled her to him as they settled back against the headboard reveling in the moment that everything seemed to be proceeding as it should be.

"We should talk to you parents I am sure that they would like to know all that has happened."

Hitomi snuggled closed and Whispered into his ear "the weather is so bad and it's still so early, I will call them a little later. Right now there are some details I want to go over with you."

"Really" Van asked somewhat intrigued "what kind of details?"

"Oh just some items I need clarification on" she said as she was lightly gliding her nails across his chest.

He noticed a mischievous sparkle in her eye as he realized her meaning. She is trying to be a so subtle, it's really kind of cute. I wonder what will happen if I play dumb he thought.

"What is it Hitomi, is there something specific that …oh hell this is silly" as said as he quickly abandoned his initial idea.

He began to kiss down her neck and onto her shoulder. A whisper of a moan escaped her lips as she ran a hand through his unruly raven hair. They proceeded in the 'clarification of details' until they both had the answers they sought.

Hitomi slowly slipped out of the bed pulled on her robe and made her way to the couch by the fireplace. It had stopped snowing and the dark grayish sky seemed to be lightening up. Good she thought I'm getting sick of all this snow. She sat in her signature knees to her chest position looking at her cell phone. Who should she tell first, Yukari and Amano weren't going on their honeymoon right away but her mother would be hurt if she didn't tell her first. She flipped the phone open sent a quick cryptic text then hit the speed dial and waited for an answer.

"Hi Mom"

"Hello dear, how was the wedding?"

"It was so nice, Yukari and Amano looked so happy" she said.

"How did Van like the wedding? Did you two have a good time?"

"Well…yea I think we had a good time, defiantly a night I won't forget" Hitomi said blushing at the memory of last night. If its ok can we come over for dinner?"

"Sure you should bring Yukari and Amano so we can see the newlyweds before they leave on their honeymoon. Please be careful driving, the roads might still be bad. Dear, before I forget you brother came home early because of the weather so tell Van to be prepared for lots of question" she chuckled "He is having a fit to learn more about those dragons and the armor he piloted."

Hitomi smiled "I'll be sure to warn him so we'll try to get there around 5:00 so we can talk before dinner."

"Ok dear see you then."

Hitomi closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she thought about everything that was going on. What would her parents say? Would they be happy? Mad? Should she have told them instead of waiting for tonight? She suddenly felt a slight tickle almost like a whisper on her neck. She smiled without opening her eyes as she felt it a little stronger followed by hands being placed on her shoulders. She felt a chill run down her spine as the anticipation began to build. A kiss was placed on her jaw, followed by another and another on her neck, the feeling was intoxicating. She opened her eyes to see that soft chocolate gaze staring down at her. Van was smiling as he made his way to sit beside and pulled her close.

"So what did your parents say?" he asked as he noticed her avoiding his gaze "you did tell them didn't you?"

"Well…It just didn't feel right over the phone, so when we go over there tonight for dinner we'll tell them...OK?…Oh and Yukari and Amano will almost certainly be there"

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead "I guess it would be better to do it together, in person, great idea. I see it finally stopped snowing. It was starting to feel like a Fanelian winter with all this snow."

"So the winters are harsh like this in Fanelia?" She asked.

"Yes it's quite bad like this for about 2 months then it's gone almost as quick as it came. The majority of the time it's similar to when you were there warm days and cool at night, summer is just warm all the time."

"So it's near the end of summer in Fanelia now …and the dragon festival starts the evening we will get back if I remember" she stated.

"That is correct except the Festival starts at sundown so we'll have a little free time before I have to officially start the Festival." Finally Van stood and stretched as Hitomi watched him intently. She hadn't realized she was gawking until he spun around and asked "can you show me how to work that shower thing again, I thought we could get cleaned up, have something to eat and talk more about what else you want to do over the next few days."

"That sounds like a plan but I get to take my bath first you used all the hot water last time" she teased.

"I am sorry it just took forever to figure that thing out last time and I know you thought it was funny, I heard you laughing" he said.

"Yes it was pretty funny I've never heard anyone threaten a shower before" she giggled. This time I get my bath first though" as she walked into the bath and started the water. She came back into the main room "you could take a nap or something while I get ready I guess or _your majesty_…" she knew that would get his attention as he turned to her direction. "You could come wash my back" she taunted as she slipped out of her robe and out of sight behind the bath door.

Van quickly made his way the door only to find she had locked it behind her. "Nice!" I fell for that one he thought as he leaned against the door frame and knocked.

"Just a moment your Majesty all is not yet ready" she chirped

He sighed and lowered his head "you're really enjoying this aren't you?"

The door slowly opened and she placed her hand under his chin and lifted his gaze to meet her sparkling green one. "Yes my beloved, I am" she said as she pulled him close and closed the door behind him…"yes, I am".

They had very relaxing rest of the day as they discussed what she wanted to and needed to, take back as well as what to do with all her other belongings.

Van then said "be sure to bring the dress you wore at the wedding."

Hitomi looked puzzled "Ok…I know it's a Fanelian design but is there something I am missing. "

"Did you read the caption from the illustration you copied the dress from?" he asked

"Yea, but I must have missed something" as she went to retrieve the volume in question. "Let's see ok here it is"… "I remembered it was a picture of your grandmother let's see" as she began to read aloud.

"Salan sakur de Fanel crowned Queen of Fanelia the only child of Folken and Relean Fanel, as depicted at her coronation ceremony. Salan is the only known female heir to attempt and complete the right of dragon slaying. She was a fearsome warrior and had very few equals on the battlefield. This combined with her exceptional swordsmanship skills earned her the nickname 'warrior queen' from her enemies and her friends. Salan reigned alone until the age of 27 when she married Daspien Mazar, high General of the Army of Fanelia and bore one son Goau Slanzar de Fanel."

Van smiled "Interesting that the dress you chose was the coronation gown of the legendary warrior queen of Fanelia. There is an interesting painting that survived of her and my grandfather that I'll have to remember to show you in the royal library."

Hitomi closed the book not knowing how she could have missed this kind of information. "WOW I..I had no idea; I didn't think women fought in Fanelia"

Val laughed "My dear, Fanelia is not Asturia we are a warrior culture women who choose to train are welcome in battle but very few choose that path. Most women of Fanelia in times of peace choose families over the pursuit of steel. Merle and Aleyah are the first I have ever known to choose the warrior maidens path."

"Wait, wait Merle is part of your army? and who is Aleyah" Hitomi asked somewhat shocked.

"Yes Merle is part of the royal guard and quite lethal in close quarters combat. Aleyah is human girl about Merle's age and is the daughter of one of the royal weapon smiths. It is a complicated story I'll get them to tell you once we get back as it also ties in to her and Simon. Merle would kill me if I took her story time away" he mused.

A little later Hitomi sent another text then called Yukari and asked her about tonight. Yukari said that she had gotten the text but Hitomi's mom had already called and they would be there. She and Van arrived at her parents right on time and interestingly enough Yukari and Amano were already there. As they walked to the door Hitomi paused "just act normal as if nothing has happened and let's see if anyone catches on. It should be interesting to say the least" she said with a sly grin.

"Hmmm Ok if you think it will work, but we are not the most subtle pair, stubborn yes subtle I'm not so sure."

They laughed and she added "yes I know but don't you have a 'king' face you could use."

With that they chuckled and went inside. They proceeded to the living room where everyone was sitting and talking about the wedding and similar matters.

Her mother saw her first and stood to greet them "hello dear right on time I see…come sit down."

They came and sat down on the empty Loveseat trying their best to look like nothing major had transpired.

"Tomi" her brother said "I am so glad you guys are here all we have been talking about is flowers, dresses and wedding junk. Now that Van is here we hear some interesting stuff…" he was cut short by a glare from his mother.

They all laughed and continued the conversation about the wedding and then shifted to the topics of dragons and Guymelefs much to her brothers delight. The group had a pleasant dinner and the women were clearing the table when Yukari noticed something rather interesting and whispered to Amano. He smiled whispered something back to her which made her giggle.

Hitomi's father broke it up "ok you two no secrets at this table…would you like to share with the rest of us?"

Yukari and Amano looked at each other and Yukari began "Well I was going to ask Hitomi were she got that rather unique piece of jewelry…"

Hitomi responded innocently as she held her pendant between her thumb and finger "you know Van gave me this I've had it for….

Yukari interrupted her "no, no not that the _other_ one…"

Everyone looked at Hitomi who was turning a bright shade of red and Van just shook his head rubber his eyes. At that moment everyone noticed the light dancing from the stones on her left as she continued to nervously rub the pendant between her thumb and index finger.

Her father asked rather calmly "Hitomi is there something you and Van want to share with us?"

She was unable to speak as she looked to Van…

He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers "Hitomi has consented to be my wife and rule at my side as my queen."

The silence lasted for several seconds until "Holy Shit" escaped her brother's lips.

Her mother hit him on the arm.

Yukari jumped up "let me see, let me see" as she grabbed Hitomi's hand. "Oh my God it's so beautiful."

Hitomi looked at her friend "you knew that's why you got here early…"

"No we all just hoped but am so happy for you" Yukari said.

Her mother was tearing up as she pulled her daughter to her "I am so happy for you."

Her father simply nodded to Van with a broad smile.

The conversation continued for some time until her brother asked what everyone had been thinking.

"Hitomi, this means you'll be leaving with Van in a few days"

"Yes we will be leaving in 3 days" she said.

"But you'll be able to come back and visit right"… he asked.

"I really don't know maybe not "she said in a grim tone.

"There is a chance that we can return every 5 years during the Dragon Festival eclipse" Van began "but I really don't know what will happen until we return."

"I never considered that you might not be able to return."…her father began "Hitomi we will miss you dearly but I am sure the life you are choosing is the correct one for you. The type of bond you two share is something that only comes once in a lifetime and it's not something you can let get away."

Her mother stood and placed her hand on his shoulder "your father is right, we could not wish any better future for you than this."

Hitomi ran and hugged her mother and father as she began to cry. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she looked to Van who nodded to her.

She cleared her throat "Van and I talked about this and" she paused "even knowing the limitations of the trip you are all welcome to come to Gaea with us if you want."

"There is more than enough room in the castle and you would want for nothing. Van stated "You could fill you days with anything my kingdom has to offer to you."

The all sat in silence for a moment until Yukari finally spoke "that is a most generous offer and very tempting. As much as Amano and I would like to go our families are her, this is our home and where we belong. Hitomi it is clear that you belong with Van on Gaea for that is truly your home."

"Very well said Yukari" her mother began "we will miss you dearly but you must go where you belong just as we must stay where we belong."

The group spent several hours together discussing the trip the coming wedding ideas and Hitomi's coming coronation. Van explained the details of the coronation and some of the traditions Hitomi would have to be prepared for. They made plans on what to do with the items she would leave behind. Surprisingly solutions for most of the loose ends were easily found and it seemed to all be falling into place.

The next two days were a whirlwind of activity as they consisted of lots of packing and crying. Van was very understanding to all the strange events and the fact that she and her mother disappeared on several secret shopping trips. He convinced her parents to keep the texts he had brought her.

"It's important that you know where your daughter is going and the history of the land she will rule over" he said. He also said he had a special gift for them that had Hitomi wondering what he was up to. They were all seated I the kitchen when Van appeared with the chest her had brought her several years ago.

"So Van what's the big surprise" her father asked.

He smiled as he inserted a key into a hidden keyhole on the bottom edge of the chest. The side panel popped open and Van carefully removed an object wrapped in silk with the Fanelian crest on the front.

Hitomi looked on "I never knew that was there."

"I had to be prepared for everything my love" Van said.

He presented the carefully wrapped item to her parents.

Her mother carefully open the silk wrapped item and before her was a beautifully illustrated and very ornate book. The book was titled The Girl form the Mystic Moon.

"This is one of the most popular children's books on Gaea. It tells the tale of the mystic wing goddess and how she saved the world during the great destiny war and married and became a Queen" Van stated boldly.

"They wrote a children's book about us" Hitomi asked almost in shock.

"Yes and this book is unique for several reasons, it is the first one written and contains the original artwork used to print all the other books. It was something that I though your parents should have" Van said.

As her mother was flipping through the book marveling at the detail she stopped on a particular page. "Van the picture shows you with wings why did the artist do that?"

Hitomi looked nervously at Van who was looking back at her blushing slightly. He nodded to her to reassure her.

"Well because he does "she said at last.

Her parents looked at each other and back at Van…

"He has wings" her father said…

Van blushed as he pulled his shirt off and released his wings.

Her father was unable to speak…

Her mother was awestruck "they're beautiful…"

Van closed his eyes as if he was concentrating on something then reached and removed a feather and retracted his wings. He put his shirt back on and handed the feather to her parents.

"If you clear you mind and concentrate on the feather you will be able to see her new home. The feather contains my thoughts at the moment it was removed."

They both touched the feather and did as Van asked…The sensation was unlike anything they had ever experienced. They could see the valley, the gates, the city and castle. They could smell the fields and feel the warm summer breeze from the Fanelain plains. It was like they were truly there on Gaea in Fanelia touring the kingdom. After several moments they opened their eyes. Her father rose and made his way to Van and pulled him into an embrace.

"Thank you, for that. I understand now why that world calls to her so. You have a beautiful homeland and I know you two will have a beautiful future there" He said.

The next morning came and the time of their departure drew near. It was a clear crisp morning as they made their way to the High School track. Hitomi had packed several _special_ items, family photos and some running clothes and a few other necessities in a bag slung across her back. They said their final goodbyes and made moved to the center of the track. Van placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close to face him.

"Ready my love?" he asked

She snuggled close and whispered in his ear "Yes my King lets go home…."

With a soft rumble and low boom the pillar of light descended and the two lovers were lifted slowly into the air and then the pillar pulsed and they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes: **__…This one is a bit longer…Has a lot of couples fluff and a bit more into the story…It was one really long chapter so I broke it into two Chapters about this size and added some content…the rest will be up shortly …Please review…Enjoy _

With a soft rumble and low boom the pillar of light deposited two figures gracefully to the ground. It was dark out when they landed but not late as the moon had not risen.

"Van where are we?"

"In Fanelia but not where I wanted us to land. Come love we need to hurry before we are spotted. That pillar makes it very easy to track us" he said.

"Van what's wrong, who would track us…."

He placed his hand over her mouth "shhhhh, this way it's just over here"

They ran ahead for several moments but then stopped and entered the forest. Hitomi could hear a great deal of commotion behind them like a search party was indeed coming this way. They passed into some dense woods then to a small clearing and to a large stone at the base of a hill. Van then pulled something behind another rock and the large stone slid away revealing a passage. They quickly slipped into the passage and it slid silently closed behind them. Van lead her through the darkness around a corner and into a dimly lit room. He quickly removed his cloak and heavy shirt but put his armor back on. He took Hitomi's coat and sweater and placed them on the table in the corner of the room.

"Van what's going on who's after us" she pleaded.

"My men I'm sure with Merle in the lead" he chuckled

"Wait, why are we hiding from you people and Merle and where are we?" she asked

"We are in one of the secrete passage ways that only I and now you know about. It leads to a hidden area in the Royal chambers. The part of the chamber is only accessible from this passage and another passage in the main chambers. That is unless you can fly" he smiled "then you could access the chambers from the roof garden. The concept is that if the castle ever falls the queen and in theory the children could escape to the mountains to safety."

"Why are we using it now, I don't understand?"

"I had a suspicion that there was a minor time difference in the two worlds. We have actually arrived the evening before the festival begins instead the afternoon of festival. You see once everyone knows we are here together and that you accepted my proposal we will have very little time alone for a few days. So I decided to make us a little time. I also owe Merle for lying to me about her and Simon's relationship in the beginning. My plan is to play heartbroken since you didn't return with me and then we hold up in the hidden area in Royal chambers until tomorrow morning. Then of course we will let her in on everything. And we can meet the guests and proceeded to the festival."

"Van Fanel you are very naughty but I like it"…she said

He led her to the Royal chambers and showed her around this private portion of the castle. After the tour they stopped in the sitting area. He then gave her some quick instruction about how to access to the hidden areas of the chamber and where the other passages were.

"Ok it's almost time for the evening meal so I'm going to go out and speak to Merle and Simon briefly and return to you shortly. Just stay here in the inner chambers and no one will discover our secret. Then we can spend the rest of the evening together."

Hitomi pulled him close "Please take _this_ with you" and she kissed him deeply.

Van had to pull away after a moment "you keep that up and I'll never be able to leave."

"Good" she smiled at him and placed her hand on his cheek "I will await your return my king."

He smiled, stole a last kiss and disappeared out the passage to the main chamber and back to the castle proper.

_**Fanelia several hours prior…**_

"So when do you think he will return" came a whisper.

"Well the fact he has not returned yet is a good sign I guess" was the reply. "That leads me to believe it went very well or he lost his nerve and has been stalling."

"The king losing his nerve, I find that hard to believe" was the amused response.

"Well let's hope it all went well as he is supposed to announce his engagement at the Festival. Why he agreed to these terms is beyond me" she seethed.

"So let me get this straight if the girl he went to see doesn't come back with him he has to choose one of the two princesses the council has selected for him…that's crazy" he said.

The only response was a muffled curse and an almost growl as the young neko rose from the bed wrapped a sheet around herself and made her way to the window.

"I don't know what I'll do if one of those spoiled brats became Queen" she hissed. "But knowing Lord Van he'll never go through with it. He would never marry someone other than her. It is possible he would take one as a paramour to produce an heir."

The young man walked up behind the Neko and wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Not to worry my dear I sure everything will turn out fine" He reassured her.

He spun her around and placed his hand on her cheek regarding the Neko that he so adored. She responded to his touch be leaning her head into his hand and closed her eyes. He moved his hand to softly stroke her hear. She produced a sound resembling a purr and opened her eyes …

"You know Simon, that's what got us in here earlier" she said with a smile.

He leaned in and they shared a kiss as he swept her into his arms heading back to bed. They tumbled into her large bed; their minds were a blurred mix of passion and love. As he began to kiss her shoulder and neck a moan escaped her lips. She countered by softly biting his neck as they continued to enjoy these stolen moments free to peruse their desires.

They were laying in the bed cherishing the others embrace when the both noticed a bright light descending to the ground to the north.

They both sat up and in unison and gasped "he's back".

"Oh damn we have to go. If he finds out you keep me locked up in here this past week hell have my hide" Simon muttered.

Merle giggled "get dressed lets go meet him and see how it went."

They quickly dressed and met the small group waiting for them at the garrison. The group quickly headed to meet their king and possibly their future queen. The party searched and after several passes and near misses through woods decided the king must already be headed back to the castle.

Merle shook her head "this doesn't feel right why didn't he wait. He knew we were watching for the pillar of light."

"Maybe he flew back" Simon offered "he seems to stretch his wings more in the evenings."

"Maybe but let's hurry back to be sure" Merle said.

The quickly made their way back to the castle to check on the whereabouts of their king. Merle and Simon made their way through the halls and down toward the royal wing. They stopped short after rounding the last corner to see Van walking briskly toward them.

"Oh this looks bad" Merle whispered.

"There you two are, I have been looking for you" he said in a cold almost angry tone." Is there anything that requires my immediate attention?"

"No Sire all is well in the kingdom" was Simon's response.

"Have the cook send something to my chambers. I am returning there now and I do not wish to be disturbed! Are we clear?" He stated coldly.

"Of course Sire "was Simon's response.

He turned on his heel and headed back to the royal chambers.

Merle called "Lord Van are you…."

"NOT NOW Merle!" he commanded as he entered the hall leading to his chambers.

She stepped forward to follow him when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Simon shaking his head. Merle lowered her head in defeat as she reached for Simon's hand. They silently made their way to the kitchen to complete Vans request.

Van closed the door and let out a heavy sigh "that was harder than I thought "he whispered. Van stripped from his armor and changed into his trademark red sleeveless tunic and tan pants and was looking for his boots. He heard a timid knock the the door.

"Sire I have brought your meal as you requested" came a soft voice.

Van chuckled apparently news of his ill mood had spread quickly. He regained his composure and opened the door. The girl quickly came in and placed the food on the table.

The king was never like this so no one really knew how to act; the staff had decided caution was the best choice.

With her head still down "Sire the cook wasn't sure what you would like so I suggested he send several small portions of several different dishes. I hope that is alright?"

Van placed a hand on her arm which made her jump slightly.

"Thank you, that was very considerate of you" he felt some of her anxiety slip away. "That will be all for tonight Margret. I will call for you in the morning as I will have some special tasks for you" he said in calm soothing tone.

"Of course Sire, goodnight" she said and slipped quickly out of the room.

Van locked the door and left the sitting area to find Hitomi. He entered the bedroom and made his way to the passage to the hidden portion of the royal chamber. He found Hitomi seated on the couch reading from one of the books scattered about the chamber.

"That didn't take long" she said.

"Yea but I feel terrible the staff is terrified and I just left Merle and Simon standing shocked in the hall. So they are kind of on eggshells" he stated. He leaned forward on the couch and placed his head in his hands, "maybe this is not a good Idea. I don't want to terrorize the staff just play with Merle a bit."

She slid behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest and placed he head in his back.

"It will be fine Van don't worry. I have an idea; show me the roof garden you told me about."

They made their way to a staircase and climbed it to a secluded part of the roof.

"Oh Van this is beautiful are these all roses?"

"Yes they are different species from all over the Kingdom I thought it would a nice place for us to spend time alone. I have as great idea" he said as he pulled his shirt off….

"VAN…up here on the roof?"

He laughed "no my beloved something we have not been able to do for too many years." He released his wings and reached his hand out to take hers. He pulled her close and she wrapped her arm around his neck as he leapt from the rooftop.

They flew down through the darkness to the forest, across the fields and over the lake.

"I forgot how much I missed flying with you like this." "Van" was the soft whisper in his ear "can we land by the lake?"

"Of course love" he said as they dropped in a rapid dive that made her squeal.

The landed softly at the edge of the lake as he released his hold on her, she did not release her hold on him…She simply pulled close as she kissed him softly. The shared several tinder moments here and finally flew back to the castle and the rooftop garden.

"Would you like something to eat they sent a nice variety of cold items up before we left. He asked as he put his shirt back on.

"That sounds great, I am kind of hungry" she added.

The couple sat and had a light meal and talked about what tomorrow would bring. The big topic was how to surprise Merle with the good news.

"To bad we can't sneak into her room and surprise her" Hitomi mused.

Van thought a moment "well we could, but we might catch Simon in her bed. I don't want to put them through that."

Hitomi laughed "it would be funny but you're right, a little too much I think." She got up and kissed him on the forehead and said "I am going to change I'll be right back "

A few moments later she returned in matching shorts and a small sleeveless shirt and snuggled up next to him on the couch. He placed his arm around her as he thought I love the way they dress for bed on the mystic moon. He closed his book and stole a kiss then another on her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access as he heard a soft moan. She ran a hand through his hair as her head began to swim in the desire that he was causing in her.

"Your Majesty, are you trying to take advantage of me" she whispered.

He pulled away much to her dismay and looked at her with a very innocent look.

"Yes, Yes I believe am" he said smiling as he scooped her up into his arms and made his way to the bed.

He placed her on the bed and paused to kick off his boots. With surprising strength she pulled him onto bed. The passion and desire of the kisses made it hard for her to catch her breath. Her breathing was ragged and shallow. She began to kiss his neck and jaw line as something akin to a growl escaped his throat. Hitomi rolled on top of him propping herself up by placing her hands on his chest , grabbing two fistfuls of his shirt she pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. She sat up and did the same with hers and dropped back into the heat of his embrace. They continued to be driven by their desires, fueled by passion and a hunger for more and more of each other.

Their physical appetites satisfied they lay there on the verge of sleep content in the embrace of the other until Van broke the silence….

"Hitomi"

"Yes Van"

"When do you want to get married? I mean do you have a month or season in mind"

She rolled to her side so they could face each other.

"When does the cold weather and snow start here in Fanelia?"

"The first snows should fall in 4 months I guess maybe a little sooner maybe a little later." he said

"So the weather is still nice in a say a month?" she asked

"Mornings and nights are little cooler but the days are very nice about the same as now"

"How does one month from tomorrow sound is that enough time?"

"More than enough time" he laughed "I'll call for the priest now if you want" he teased. "OK its set then I shall announce it at the start of the festival tomorrow. That in one month we shall be married and you will be crowned queen."

She pulled him close and whispered to his lips "Van Fanel I can't wait to be at you side and be your queen."

Merle paced nervously around her bed…

"What are we going to do, he was upset and demanded to be left alone, what happened …? Simon what are going to do?"

"We are going to do nothing. You need to stay out of the Kings affairs he is a grown man let him take care this himself" he stated.

"I just can't do that" she said "I have to check on him…" With that she took to all fours and shot out the window and scurried onto the roof headed for Van's balcony.

Simon could only watch as she bolted from the room…"This should be interesting" he mumbled..."I wonder if I'll be able to hear the king scold her from here."

Merle was perched on the roof above his balcony deciding what to do…When Van emerged wearing only his tan pants…he placed his hands on the railing and seemed to be looking out at the sky. As she began to move a second figure in a robe appeared and stepped behind Van. The figure wrapped her arms around Van and leaned close. The woman appeared to kiss him on the cheek and snuggle close into the crook of his neck. Merle whispered "what the hell is going on?"…The figures paused as if sensing something and then retreated quickly back into Vans Chambers.

"Oh no you don't" she whispered as she bolted down the roof and landed without a sound on the balcony railing.

Merle quietly slipped off the railing and to the doorway…she froze when a voice boomed from the room…

"I TOLD YOU I DID NOT WANT TO BE DISTURBED!" his voice lowered slightly. "Why don't you ever listen you noisy cat" Van demanded.

She shrunk at the remark and his tone…as she cast her head down and kneeled as she felt him approach. Merle could feel him glaring down at her as she stayed motionless waiting for the rest of the scolding she knew was coming. At that moment she felt a soft pair of hands placed on her shoulders from behind, which made her stiffen…

A familiar sounding whisper came to her ear "you really should respect your Kings privacy, you little cat burglar!"

Her eyes snapped open…"Hitomi" she squealed as she spun around to hug her friend. Merle was bouncing up and down talking so fast she wasn't making much sense. Merle had not realized Van had slipped away…

"Where is Lord Van" she asked "I owe him big for doing this to me…"

"He grabbed his robe and went to get Simon so I could meet him."…

Merle mouth opened slightly trying to speak…

"What's wrong Merle?" trying not to look suspect "it's not like he's in your bed or something…"

Merle's blush was showing through her fur "well you see…um it's a lot like that."

Hitomi began it chuckle "he thought so and that is where he is headed now…"

She went pale or pale as a neko could go…"Is…Is he mad…"

"No he is just playing this joke all the way out" she laughed.

Merle leaned into Hitomi "…poor Simon…"

The King opened the door to Merle's room and took a step inside…A voice called out from the bed "I told you not to bother him now come back to bed."

Van tried not to smile and boomed "CAPTAIN LAMORE EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Simon hit the floor with a thud and scurried to kneel before Van…"You..You're majesty I can explain…"

Van cut him off "ENOUGH, GET DRESSED AND COME TO MY CHAMBERS!" with that van smiled unseen to his captain and made his way back to his chambers.

Van entered his chambers so see Hitomi and Merle in a very interesting conversation…

"Interesting place to hide my guard captain Merle" he said with a distinct edge to his tone.

They were both taken aback as it seems that the joke was over. Hitomi was a little concerned by his change in mood...Was he still joking? She tried to reach to his mind, his thoughts, and his emotions as she had been able to do so long ago. At that moment she had her answer. Hitomi got up and walked over to Van and took his hand and laced her fingers with this.

Simon knocked and then hurried in to kneel before his king.

"Captain Lamore, go sit with Merle so we can better discuss this transgression" he stated coldly.

Captain Lamore, oh this is bad he thought, he's using my title …as he complied and sat beside Merle.

"I can only assume that this relationship has been intimate for some time now…and not just during my absence. So tell me captain Lamore just what are your intentions?"

Hitomi had to look away as she smiled seeing as Van had taken a page from her father's book.

Merle broke in "Lord Van you don't understand…

"Then someone please explain it to me" he demanded.

She was silenced as Simon stood to face the king.

"Sire this is my transgression not lady Merle's and as such I take full responsibility. I had hoped to speak with you alone about this upon your return but it seems matters have escalated. I would like your permission to take lady Merle as my wife."

Merle's mouth dropped open as she rose and stepped toward Simon. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him and wept softly into his back.

Van smiled as he wrapped his arm around Hitomi's waist as she did the same.

"Excellent I'll take that as a _YES_ from Merle. Now that's settled come love let go have a drink to celebrate I'm sure the newly engaged couple will be along shortly." And they walked in to the sitting room of the chambers.

Merle and Simon looked lovingly at each other…when Simon tilted his head slightly…

"Merle what just happened?"

Merle hissed as her tail puffed up "I owe him two now, just wait….."

Simon pulled her close and kissed her which more than calmed her mood as she passionately returned his kiss. They broke the embrace and walked into the next room to finish the introductions and celebrate their futures.

Hitomi rose the next morning to feel a little thump in her head...ok note to self: more celebrating less wine next time…She rolled over to find Van gone and the sun was just coming up. She got up, unable to find her robe put the one Van was wearing last night. It smelled like him, like the field…She walked into the next room as she wrapped it tight around herself and took in the sent; it was wonderful. She noticed a note on the table and sat down to read it…

_Hitomi,_

_I have to attend to some matters at the southern borders. Simon and I should return to the castle before midday. I thought it would be nice to have lunch in the garden before we have to prepare for the festival opening. Please call for Margret as she will be able to provide you with your dress for tonight and any other clothing or items you may need. If you require anything please let Margret or Merle know and they will see to it that you have whatever you require. _

_Van_

She leaned back and thought well I guess I could meet this Margret and get some clothes and find a dress for tonight. Maybe she would go find Merle and they could get some exercise later…Hitomi pulled the cord to call for Margret and sure enough several moments later a soft knock come on the door.

"May I come in my lady?" a soft voice called. "Yes of course" she said as she smiled at the young redhead about 16 that quickly entered the chamber.

"My name is Margret I will be attending to any needs you may have. I brought you some breakfast, would you like me to bring it in?"

"That would be wonderful thank you" Hitomi said.

"I also took the liberty of bringing several dresses for you to look at if you wish …

"Thank you Margret that was very considerate, yes bring them in"

"Of course my lady" as she signaled out the door, two other girls quickly brought in a rack of dresses and then they hurried back out the door.

Hitomi paused for a moment remembering the red dress she had yet to unpack.

"Margret I wonder if you could have this cleaned for me" as she retrieved the dress and handed it to her. The dress slipped partly from her hands and brushed the floor…Margret looked panic stricken.

"Oh my lady I am so sorry I should have been more careful with your dress please forgive me….

Hitomi was shocked…and placed her hand on her shoulder …and Margret flinched…

"Margret its fine really, it needs to be cleaned anyway…no need to worry" Hitomi said.

"You're not mad?" she asked timidly

"Why it's just a dress I really like but it's a just a dress." she said "and please stop calling me 'my lady' Hitomi is fine..."

"As you wish lady Hitomi..." She said with her eyes lowered to the ground.

"What's on your mind Margret" Hitomi asked as she was looking over the dress while eating an apple that Margret had brought.

Margret looked away as if she had to compose her thoughts…

"Well the council has tried to convince Lord Van to choose a wife for 3 years now. They continue to bring guests and all manner of royals and princesses to meet him. He has always sent them away most without even meeting them, much to their dismay." She giggled and continued "when he mentioned you this morning he had a different look and way about him. You are even in the royal wing none of the others were allowed near this wing of the castle and yet here you're here. He asked us to look after your needs until his return. Some of the older servants say that you may be the one he has been searching for. The one that was lost to him."

Hitomi smiled touched by her words but unsure how much she should say before Van made the announcement….

"Well Van and I do have some history" she stated as she pulled a pale blue dress with silver embroidery from the rack. "How does this look" she asked as the morning light sparkled from the stones on her ring…

Margret gasped and kneeled.

"Please forgive me Lady Hitomi I had no idea….I seen now you wear the Dragons seal…." as she pointed to Hitomi's ring.

Hitomi giggled "Margret can you keep a secret? We are engaged and Van is to announce it at the opening of the festival and we are to be married in one month."

Margret looked at Hitomi tilting her head… "So it's you…You are the woman from the mystic moon. The one who our king has sought and longed for all these years, the woman who he has denied all others for, you have returned".

Hitomi eyes started to brim with tears, so touched by her words…

"Yes I have finally come home to be with my most beloved."

The rest of the selection of clothing went much faster…Margret had called several others in to help with the minor fittings and details. They had provided her with several dress, riding clothes other odds and ends and some casual wear that looked similar to Van' trademark attire…This was about the time Merle came in as the activity was subsiding.

"Thank you Margret" Hitomi said as Margret was leaving the room.

"Of course lady Hitomi I will return later to help you prepare for the festival."

"Merle we're all done here great timing. I have a favor to ask."

"Sure Hitomi what can I do for you" Merle responded.

"Let's go get some exercise I need to get out for a bit."

"Ok what did you have in mind?"

"Come on all tell you while I get changed."

The two were standing in one of the training rooms in the garrison. Merle dressed in battle attire similar to Eriya and Nariya. Only her armor was a dark reddish Brown with silver accents and the Fanelain crest on the chest piece. Hitomi was dressed in what appeared to be a very feminine version of Van's dragon slaying outfit. Both stood panting, breath ragged exhausted from the effort. Their muscles ached from the excretion and being pushed to their limits.

"Your technique is very interesting very fluid, very feminine and very devastating" Merle said as she regarded her armor.

"Yours is equally unique, what you lack in strength is more than made up for by you speed and agility. It seems we have both been busy in these past years" Hitomi mused.

The two were making their way back to the royal wing to get changed when Hitomi asked…"Where did they go this morning, something about the southern borders?"

Merle shook her head "damn nomads keep raiding the farms and homes on the border. Van has tried to make peace with them but they want no part of it. They simply take what they want or think they need and then drift between the borders of Fanelia and Asturia. They are very difficult to track and have yet to be more than an irritation. Van replaces whatever they take and since they have not taken any lives or caused any true destruction so they are not a major priority."

"Let's hope it stays that way" Hitomi said. "Look there are Van and Simon let's find out what happened."

As they approached they could smell the smoke, before they saw the grime and gore on the King and his captain. Van had just given some orders to some of his men before they hurried off. He turned and saw Hitomi's face as she picked up the pace…

"Van are you ok …what happened"

He shook his head in disgust "These nomads have seen fit to escalate the situation. They have burned and looted several farms on the southern border and have either killed or taken the families. I have sent scouts to try to locate them but these people are like ghosts. I will deal with them don't worry but until that time I need to go get cleaned up and get something to eat. Would you two like to have lunch with us?""

Hitomi took Vans arm and turned to Simon and Merle "I believe Van and I will be dining alone." She said as she winked at. "We will meet you before the beginning of the festival."

With that she led him back to the solitude of the royal chambers as Mere took Simons hand. "Come love let's get cleaned up as well."

Once they entered the chambers Hitomi asked. "What will become of these nomads now that they have taken this destructive path?"

"The time for talk is over I have given them every chance and they must be dealt with. I hate to shed blood over simple matters of food and shelter but they have taken lives, destroyed homes there is no other option…." He sighed "let's not talk of such things now, this is to be a happy day and an evening of celebration and the Guests are starting to arrive."

"Who has arrived?" she asked

"Duke Chid just arrived and I was informed that the Crusade will dock within the hour with a very pregnant Millerna aboard. The rest are aboard as well. Wait until you meet Leon he is quite the handful." he laughed. "I know they will be delighted when they see you."

Hitomi looked out the window and then down to the floor…Van noticed something was on her mind.

"Is something wrong Hitomi?"

"Van what would have happened if I had not returned; would you have been forced to marry?"

"My dear I am the king. I will not be forced to do anything I don't wish to do. I could never deny Fanelia an heir so that would have complicated matters" he said in a very calm manner. "I would have done something. I would have had to take a 'companion' for that purpose but _**never**_ _a wife_, _**never**_ _a queen_. There is only one who will rule at my side and that is you."

She began to weep softly as she drew herself close to him clinging to the front of his tunic. The fact that he would give up everything if he could not have her was almost too much.

He hugged her tightly and said "let's get cleaned up and you can tell me about your morning. I am sure there is a story behind this training armor."

After lunch they were talking when van said "Did you dream about me while we were separated?"

Hitomi blushed "Why would you ask that, of course I did"

He smiled "I mean did you see things. I felt like I was being allowed a glimpse into your daily life. I know it sounds silly."

She took his hand "I had the same experience."

"By the look of Merle's armor I'd say that you trained more than the few times I saw in my dreams."

She blushed again "I started because it reminded me of you. It seems though that the more I trained the more natural it felt. It was very hard at first as the swords were too large, too heavy and awkward. I had to choose a different style of weapon one that suited the way my body wanted to move."

"It seems that you have found a nice blend or so the guards tell me. They were quite impressed with your abilities against Merle as she can be a fearsome opponent. If you can give Merle that kind of workout and impress the garrison guards that's quite a feat. Although now that I think about it" he said "I can't have the future queen running around looking like that it will never do."

Hitomi looked away "Van I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause a scene."

"I do have a solution for that"…he smiled took her hand and led her to a long chest in the corner.

"What's this" she asked

"A gift for my bride something more befitting her new station, I think you'll like it"

Hitomi opened the chest to see a soft grey tunic and pants, black boots, gloves and what appeared to be an armored chest piece. She touched the fabric it felt strange, very soft and light but strangely solid at the same time.

"It is a weave made from land dragon hide. If you can collect enough of their shed hide it can be woven into this very unique type of armor. Try it one" he suggested…

A few moments later Hitomi stepped out…The soft grey weave hugged the curves of her body. The armored boots and gloves were black trimmed in silver. The chest piece was a feminine version of the one he had been wearing today black with silver trim and bearing the Crimson and gold Fanelain crest.

Vans smile told her he approved…She was amazed at how light and flexible it felt. It felt nothing like the armor she wore this morning.

"So do you like it?" he asked

"It's marvelous but it feels so light nothing like the armor I have worn before…"

"It is very rugged and will allow you a great deal of protection and freedom of movement…but it seems something is missing"… He circled her regarding the armor "hmm now I know." He walked into the next room and returned with a blanket. "This will complete the gift my dear." He opened the blanket to reveal a pair of rapier-like swords. They were shorter than Vans sword and a much different style. She picked one up; it was deceptively light and well balanced.

"I had to think of something that would be good for a woman of your size to wield. Taking into account how I had seen you training in my dreams I felt they would fit the bill. They are Asturian in design and are actually a copy of Scherazade's sword.

She took one in each hand and stepped back and was judging the feel and balance.

"Van they are incredible, I never thought you would approve of such a thing."

"True I never want you in danger or going to battle but you have never stayed away from it either. I felt this was the best option. You have the skills and now I have provided you with the tools to fit your style. Tomorrow morning I believe we will test those skills" He said with a sly grin.

"What do I get when I win" she asked.

"Whatever your heart desires, if you win that is….But it is almost time for us to get ready for the festival" he said.

"Ok" she said as she returned the rapier's to their scabbards. "Van could you help me out of this armor?"' she asked with a slight grin.

He stepped over behind her to help her remove the vest and he dropped it to the floor. His hands slowly gliding over the fabric that hugged her curves as he reached the bottom edge of the tunic. She smiled and leaned back, using him for support as he drug the tip of his fingers across her ribs. It sent chills up her spine. She spun around to face him his shirt somehow already gone. Then pulling him close and pressing her lips to his chest then to his lips. They lost their balance in this heated exchange and she stumbled back against the table. Unwilling the brake the kiss or lose the moment she simply hopped onto the table and pulled him closer wrapping her legs around his waist…

Knock, Knock, Knock

"**The damn castle better be under siege or something**" Van growled…

Knock, Knock, Knock…"May I come in lady Hitomi?" Margret's' soft voice called.

"This is not a good time Margret…I…err…umm..._I'm in the bath_…." She gasped as Van began to kiss her neck, his hands tightening on her hips.

"Would you like me to return shortly to help you dress for the festival?" Margret asked

"Yes a little later would be best" Hitomi somehow got out…

"Oh Lady Hitomi have you seen the king he was supposed to meet with the council an hour ago…"

"I am sure he's around _**somewhere**_ Margret, why don't you _**go look for him**_" she said through clenched teeth.

"Yes of course Lady Hitomi" as she scurried away from the chamber door……

Van was resting his head on her shoulder smiling as Hitomi ran her hands through his hair.

Van let out a deep sigh "I guess I missed that meeting… I'll have to get ready and go meet with them."

"Will they be mad" she asked

"Yes furious… but once they hear my announcement tonight they will most likely let it go…"

"You haven't told them" she gasped.

"No" he said as he adjusted his shirt and moved toward the door… "I planned on telling them this morning but the business with the nomads…" he sighed remembering the needless destruction from this morning…he shook his head clearing his thoughts. "More fun this way" he chuckled. "I'll have to meet you at the Garden before the festival Merle will come get you." Then he was gone….

Hitomi walked slowly to the bath feeling flushed and somewhat wanting….She placed a cloth in the basin and wiped her face and back of her neck…she sighed and thought, if this was any indication of how her life an Gaea was going to be…she giggled and whispered "this is going to be one hell of a fun ride…"

In a few moments Margret had returned to the chambers. In a flurry of activity she and several other servants had Hitomi dressed and handed off to Merle. As the two walked to the gardens Hitomi noticed that Merle wasn't dressed in a uniform as the other guards and elite guards were. She wore a long soft yellow gown in a similar style to Hitomi's. Her only answer was that this is what Van had instructed. They came to a stop and Hitomi saw that the main plaza and garden in front of the castle were full of people. She saw Van and smiled he returned her smiled pausing to take in her beauty and walked forward preparing to speak…

Was Van wearing a formal uniform? No it was something else…high black boots dark slacks a long cape…was that a circlet …damnit she couldn't see the rest.

Merle whispered in her ear and broke her trance…. "He looks VERY handsome doesn't he…Try not to drool when you get close" she teased.

She was ready to respond but his voice caught her attention.

"Friends and guests welcome to the Grand Dragon Festival!" He began…

Meet with cheers from the crowd…

"This is a special year as it marks the birth and now rebirth of Fanelia. Our return from the brink has been a long and difficult task. I am sure it is clear to all of Gaea that we would not go quietly into the night, that we would rebuild an rise from the ashes. We have not simply rebuilt what was we have built what is and will be Fanelia for all time."

The crowd again erupted into cheers…

"Your devotion and hard work is what has made all this possible, and for that I humbly thank you" Van said as he bowed slightly.

The crowd again cheered and chanted 'Long Live the Dragon' 'Long Live King Van'…

Van spoke again "I see only one thing missing from our kingdom…"

The crowd was a buzz of conjecture and mumbled conversation…

"Would you like me show you?" he asked. As he extended his hand and turned to reach slightly behind him towards Hitomi.

Merle bumped her and whispered "GO!"

Hitomi took a few cautious steps and extended her hand to grasp his. His touch and loving look chased away any doubts as then she gracefully moved to stand at his side. The crowd was a mix of gasps and shocked expressions…This woman dressed in a long blue gown trimmed in silver, bright green eyes and stood calm and confident by the king.

Whispered questions and statements ran through the crowd…

'Is that the seer from the war?'… 'That's the girl from the mystic moon'…

Van began "Our savior from the mystic moon Hitomi Kanzaki has returned but not to save us in a time of war but to refill my empty soul." Van paused and smiled at Hitomi who had allowed a single tear to escape. "In one month we shall be wed and Fanelia shall have a queen!"

The roar of the crowd was unreal…cheering, shouts, calls of good wishes…..

All of Fanelia, guests, guards, advisors and citizens reveled in the moment…

All but _**one**_…_**one**_ who silently cursed, as things were now much more complicated…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Notes: **__…Has a lot of couples fluff and way more into the story… …Please review…Enjoy _

The Dragon Festival went on well into the night with old friends catching up on the last six years. Millerna looked as if she were about to burst with Dryden following close behind, catering to her every need. Duke Chid had grown a great deal and still maintained his soft gentile manner. The crew of the Crusade had changed very little if at all. The same wild bunch they had been 6 years ago.

"Lady Hitomi…"

Hitomi snapped out of her daydream…. "Oh hello lady Schezar, or do you prefer princess Eries…

Eries smiled "Eries will be more than adequate."

"Then Hitomi will be fine as well" she laughed and thought …wow Eries making light of things. She seemed much less rigid then the last time they met. Was it motherhood or Allen? Or both?

Hitomi and Eries were having a very pleasant conversation when Millerna waddled by and paused and then sat.

"Can we please talk about something other than babies? Dryden is driving me crazy."

Hitomi and Eries both bust in laughter …

Eries said "of course dear what adult topic would you like to talk about" still giggling.

"Well how about the coming wedding, coronation or I don't know anything" she said almost exasperated…

Hitomi and Eries both bust in laughter …

The ladies managed to get the conversation back on track and had a very pleasant 'non-baby' visit. Dryden finally convinced her it was time to rest and he escorted her back to their chambers.

A familiar voice then drifted into the conversation.

"Well what a lovely pair of ladies we have here" Allen began. "Such beauties should not be unattended may we join you." Allen said as he sat down beside Eries while still holding Leon.

Hitomi leaned to Eries "is he ever _not_ like this?"

"Never" she replied "unless he's like that" as she pointed to Allen making very interesting faces at his son. "Allen it's his bedtime I'll put him to bed so you and Hitomi can catch up."

"Thank you Eries" he said as he handed the baby over and stole a kiss. To which she smiled and whispered "we'll talk about that later playboy" as she ran the back of her hand across his cheek.

"Well you two seem more than happy" Hitomi stated. "I am so delighted for you Allen"

"I owe her so much" he responded "her help with Celena and her ability to love me regardless of my faults and transgressions. I still can't believe we never expressed or understood our feelings until now. "

"It kind of sounds like another couple I know." she joked

He laughed "yes seems that way but I knew you two would figure it out."

The two talked, laughed and caught up on the happenings of the past years.

"It seems that Van has become quite the leader. I have heard that he truly inspires his people but to hear him speak I have to say I am very impressed" he stated.

Hitomi felt a presence and then felt the gentle touch of her most beloved….

"Allen are you monopolizing Hitomi…." Van asked.

"I was trying to but she keeps talking about you so I'm not having much luck" he chuckled.

Hitomi blushed…"We were talking about other things to…."

"Of course my dear" Van teased…and she hit him on the arm…

The friends finally said their goodnights and made their way back to their rooms.

"Van where do you suppose Merle and Simon went to I haven't seen them for over an hour"

Van regarded her with a raised eyebrow and shook his head and sighed…

"Oh" she said and blushed as she took his hand laced her fingers with his. "Van I heard some people talking about the council meeting what happened this afternoon."

"Oh nothing of any concern" he said trying to change the topic…

She pulled him to a stop "Van what happened, please tell me" she pleaded…

"Councilor Goron made a comment I found distasteful and I let him know…simple as that" he stated

"Van" she said…

He sighed deeply knowing he could hide nothing from her. "He made a comment about the new foreign girl in the castle to another councilor as I was entering the chamber. So I _**expressed **_my displeasure with his manners and advised him of the _**consequences**_ of speaking of things he knew nothing about. He knows better than make statements like that much less in council. He seems to have started celebrating too early; too much drink does things to people."

Hitomi thought for a moment and asked "Did you _really_ threaten to feed him to the dragons?"

He smirked avoiding her gaze "I might have..."

She giggled "that sobered him up I take it…."

"Yea seems that way" he replied

"I was wondering why he was so nice and polite when we met. The wrath of the king can do wonders for ones manners it seems" she commented.

He tried not to smile but a soft chuckle escaped his lips. They entered the royal chambers and he sat down on the couch and patted the spot beside him. She came and sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. They treasured these moments of peace and quiet, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Merle was quite correct you do look _very_ handsome." She said as she kissed his cheek.

She traced the edge of the circlet with the tip of her finger.

"I like the crown, very sexy" she giggled "but it's not something I have ever seen you wear before."

He laughed "that's because I had it made for this occasion. Most of these types of things were destroyed when the castle was burned. I thought it was time to have them remade as I need to look presentable for my future queen" he teased. He stood and took her hand "come my dear it s very late and we should get some sleep." As they left the sitting area and turned the corner and entered the bedroom Van stopped suddenly. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply much to her surprise. She wrapped her arms around his neck and after a moment she pulled back slightly out of breath.

"I thought you said it was very late and we should get some sleep" she asked, her bright green eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief.

"Bah, we'll get enough sleep when we are dead"…he growled as began to kiss her neck…

He swept her up and carried her to bed. Her mind was swimming with desire as she was still wanting after the afternoon's interruption….

As Hitomi listened to Vans heartbeat she smiled and looked up from his chest. He met her gazed and smiled. She buried her face in his chest and smiled.

"What is it" he asked?

"Well" she began "It is just so surreal how it all turned out"

"Why would you say that?" Van asked

"Let's see; Allen is married Eries and they have a son…Merle is engaged to the captain of your elite guard, we are to be married in a month and …I don't know how to be a queen, and what about children I know Fanelia needs an heir…"

Van cut her off chuckling "Hitomi slowdown…" he hugged her tightly. "We will take everything at our pace. No one will pressure you into anything you are not ready for…I promise"

She sighed knowing that he was right and everything would be fine. She closed her eyes listing to the rhythm of his heart as sleep slowly took her.

The next few days came and went with Van and Hitomi training together in the late afternoon. Although she was not able to best him he was impressed with her skill. The most unique training came when Van had asked Allen to train with them since he and Eries had decided to stay at the castle until after the wedding. Van thought it would be good for her to learn about fighting multiple opponents.

"Van" Allen began "I am not sure about this, are you sure she is ready for something like this?"

"Yes" Van stated confidently "I understand your concern but if you're unsure then you should test her yourself and you'll see what I mean."

"I think that would be a splendid idea" Allen said as he adjusted his glove.

Van shook his head "Don't underestimate her I made that mistake and…" Van stopped as Hitomi entered the training room.

Allen noticed Hitomi carrying herself very differently; in addition to her attire and swords. The Hitomi form the Festival, the one he knew was a beautiful, delicate and confident woman…one who would become a great queen. This Hitomi was very different, hair tied back, armor and a very dangerous glint in her eye. Allen mused to himself, this should be fun…a little light exercise before he and Van trained. He drew his sword and casually dropped the tip to the floor as he circled to Hitomi's left. She drew her two rapiers in opposing grips one blade up in front one down behind her as she took a step to the right. Allen paused in mid step and she was on him…

Allen looked up from the floor his sword lying several feet away…Deceptively fast, very aggressive and a very unique style he thought as he slowly got up.

Van handed him his sword "I told you not to underestimate her…"

"I see you were not exaggerating in the slightest. Well lady Hitomi shall we try that again" he asked?

She simply nodded never have taking her eyes off either or her potential opponents. Allen moved toward her as he engaged in a more serious assessment of her skills. He wasn't sure if it was the style or the two blades or both that put up such an excellent defense. After a few moments Van drew his sword, stepped in and the real test began. She was able to hold them at bay but after Van plucked a sword from her grasp things got interesting. Hitomi switched from one, to two handed, left to right….in an effort to hold the two master swordsmen at bay. In the end she was beaten but it did require more effort than they originally thought. They sat and discussed the training at length as they both offered Hitomi advice on different aspects of fighting. Van stood and stretched rubbing his side where and unexpected kick had landed. He reached out his hand to Hitomi and helped her up.

"That was really unfair you know" she whined. "I did learn a lot though"

"So did I…so did I" Allen said still nursing his wounded pride from their first encounter.

"Will you be joining us for dinner" Van asked as they walked out of the training hall.

"Only if you can find someone to watch Leon…" Allen said.

"Considerate it done, Margret will be by to get Leon in say half an hour and bring him back in the morning, how does that sound" Van said with a smirk.

Allen smiled "Sounds very interesting…and very gracious of you, are you sure you can spare her until tomorrow?"

"_**Quite sure**_" Hitomi quickly added before Van could speak.

She and Van smiled and chuckled obviously sharing some private joke….Allen thought.

They all knew a pleasant and peaceful evening was in store. They ate talked and laughed each sharing insight on how the couples were finally united. The couples were in the gardens talking when Eries pulled Hitomi aside.

"Hitomi …well… I know it's improper to speak of these things but…" Eries was blushing

Hitomi silenced her with a finger "Van we will be back shortly. We're going to go to the lower gardens for a moment"

He nodded to her understanding they wanted to talk privately.

They walked to the lower gardens and sat together on a bench.

Eries looked away trying not to meet Hitomi's gaze…

She took a breath "how do I say this without being too…well …" She blushed brightly… "Allen has always been a passionate man but" she paused "He is very different when we are her away from _**Astoria **_our…umm …encounters are more passionate than normal and …" She looked away blushing heavily. "I don't understand the change"…she said at last.

Hitomi tilted her head "that is interesting. I would guess that he can relax here and not have to worry about what people think or say. Fanelia is less judgmental or maybe it's the here air" she joked

The two women continued their conversation giggling like little girls as two figures from watched from above.

Allen looked over the railing at the lower garden. "What do you think they are talking about?"

Van was leaning with his back to the railing "Us most likely."

"Do you think so" Allen asked?

"Who else would they want to talk about privately. They seem to have formed a bond over the last week or so. I would guess they can share things with each other that they can't share with anyone else" he responded.

Allen scratched his chin "interesting."

They following three weeks were a very busy time with wedding plans, dress fittings and meetings with the council. Everything was going smoothly, the decorations were ready the guests were due to start arriving tomorrow. The kingdom was joyously anticipating the event just two days away. The training also continued at a hectic pace. Van continued to bring Allen and Merle into sessions from time to time. This provided Hitomi with a range of styles to learn from. Hitomi, Eries and interestingly Merle were becoming very close in these weeks. The three spent a great deal of their free time together and delighted in the ability to share and talk openly with each other.

The day had finally arrived and Hitomi paced in the royal chambers. It was a beautiful late summer day. There was a light breeze blowing keeping the afternoon very pleasant. Van had left the night before at her request.

"You can't see me again until we stand together to be married…it a tradition" she said.

"I understand" he said and kissed her forehead. "I shall see you tomorrow then" and he left the room.

Merle had come to help Hitomi get ready and was amazed that she was dressed and ready except for a few details.

"I see you are ready" Merle said "But you seem a little nervous…Hitomi stop pacing your making me dizzy."

"I can't help it" she whined as Merle began to laugh. "_You think this is funny_… just remember _you are next_ and it's not that far away. I am going to remember this you cat burglar."

The both laughed and Merle moved to embrace her… "I am so lucky; I have a wonderful adopted brother a fiancé who loves me and now a sister." She backed away wiping a tear away "I am sorry I don't want to wrinkle you or something"

Hitomi pulled her back "its ok, what's a winkle between sisters"

There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in Margret" Hitomi said without looking at the door and Margret entered the room.

Merle tilted her head "how did you know who it was"?

Hitomi chuckled "don't ask …"

Margret came closer "Lady Hitomi you look so beautiful." She then smiled "it is time my lady."

Hitomi came to the base of the stairs and looked to the courtyard. Interesting she thought this is the spot where she saw Van crowned king all those years ago. They were now to be married on that same spot and she was to be crowned queen. The courtyard was filled with people and that fact did not help the butterflies in her stomach. She knew if she could just make it past the stairs everything would be ok. The stairs and path were lined by the royal and elite guard as well as guymelef's Hitomi had never seen before. These must be the new models van had told her about she thought. Focus Hitomi focus she thought …She looked ahead and saw Van was at the end of the stairs; her beloved, her friend and very soon her husband. She stepped onto the stairs and proceeded toward him…

Van looked to see the woman who had just stopped beside him and offered her his hand as they began to walk towards the priests. She was dressed in a fitted white gown with a long train still draped on the last stair behind them. Van marveled at the intricate details of the dress. From the lace sleeves to the silver details and embroidery it was quite stunning he thought.

She regarded him as they neared the priest…Not only was the spot familiar but his attire was the same as the day he was crowned king. The only difference was he wore his circlet crown and not the helm from before. She marveled how differently it fit him now. The armor no longer looked as if was going to swallow him. It was now fitted and looked almost molded to physique. The thought of it was a little overwhelming. She felt a little giddy at the prospect of pealing him out of the armor tonight… Focus Hitomi focus she thought …

The ceremony was much shorter than she had thought as the exchanged their vows and rings as outward tokens of their commitment. The ceremony concluded as all weddings did with a kiss… she had kissed Van many times but this kiss was different …this kiss was more electric, more loving and more amazing that she could have thought possible. The kiss lasted for only a moment in reality but in their reality, their moment, time passed very slowly as they savored this instant in time never wanting it to end. As the cheers from the crowd and guests finally penetrated their reality, they parted. They smiled lovingly at each other and she whispered onto his lips "I love you my husband."

His reply was a mere whisper "we're not done yet" and he stole another quick kiss which caused the crowd to cheer even louder.

Van took several steps back and pushed his cape back from his shoulders. He took her hand as she kneeled before him. The priest who had just joined them now stepped forward bearing a circlet crown. Van took the crown and turned to Hitomi.

"I Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia am bound to Fanelia, its land and its people. I am obligated to protect and nourish this country and those who dwell here. As you are now bound to me as my wife you now share these bonds with the land and its people." She bowed her head and he placed the circlet on her head.

Hitomi looked up to meet his chocolate gaze "As I am bound to you as your wife, I now share that bond with the land and its people."

He reached out to take her hand; "Rise Hitomi Kanzaki de Fanel, Queen of Fanelia!"

They turned to the crowd as they were met with cheers…

'Long Live the Dragon', 'Long Live King Van', 'Long Live Queen Hitomi"

As the couple proceeded across the courtyard she noticed the troops accessing strange looking devices lining the path. With a loud BOOM the devices went off consecutively down the path in front of them. They sent a shower of what appeared to be flower petals in the air. As the breeze carried them it literally began to rain flower petals…They proceeded to the stairs through a fragrant and gentle shower. Hitomi giggled to herself this beats rice any day …

As they passed the elites all were focused and expressionless except for one…one who allowed a silent tear to escape. The one who deep down felt a tiny prick of jealousy touch her heart…In that brief moment, that single heartbeat her jealousy consumed her. The man she had spent almost every day of her life with. The man she desired more than any other, the man she would have sold her soul for. He had never seen her as more than sister or a playmate…He had now committed himself to another, given another the crown….this other had taken the life she desired…Merle took a deep breath and let the instant in time pass. She pushed the feeling back to its well guarded spot in her heart where it would remain buried and locked away…

The reception and party were a grand affair. Much to their dismay Hitomi and Van continued to drawn into in different directions by the guests.

Van adjusted the his circlet and seeing a familiar face caught Allen by the arm "have you seen Hitomi"?

"Over by the fountain last time I saw her" he replied.

"This is silly I have not had a moment alone with my wife since the ceremony ended "he growled.

Allen laughed "I understand how you feel I barely saw Eries the day we were married either. Well Van you are the king after all why don't you just go get her" Allen suggested.

Van smiled "what a wonderful idea" as he made his way to his queen.

Eries came to stand at Allen's side "where is he off to in such a hurry" she asked?

Allen smiled and motioned to where Van was headed…Eries smiled as she saw Van rescue Hitomi from a group of foreign dignitaries. The couple made their way to a more secluded part of the garden.

Van took her hands in his as he looked into her sparkling green eyes "I am so sorry the guests seem to be determined to keep us apart."

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. "It's ok there are so many people who want your time. Some of these people only have you for today, while I have you for the rest of our lives."

He pulled her close "I love you my wife, my queen and I have a surprise for you."

She pulled back slightly and tilted her head "What is it Van"?

"Something we can take care of after all this commotion dies down. I think…you'll be happy with what I have discovered, but that's all I can say for now."

"How mysterious I can't wait" she replied.

"Excuse me Queen Hitomi could I borrow you for just a moment" councilor Vernon's wife asked?

Their moment alone was short lived as Hitomi looked to Van who smiled and said "Such is the life of a queen my dear."

Hitomi pulled him into a quick kiss and whispered "you better come rescue me shortly."

She was then quickly ushered to a group of ladies, who were still giggling at her display of affection to the king.

The reception finally began to wind down and Van managed to slip away with Hitomi. They were able to make it back to the royal wing unnoticed. It did require the use of a secrete passages and hiding in one alcove but they were finally alone. They entered the Royal chambers and Hitomi leapt into his arms burying her face into his neck.

"This has been the greatest day of my life…" she said at last… "I never thought I could be as happy as I am now" as she kissed his cheek.

"I knew all I needed was you at my side to make me happy and complete" he said as he kissed her.

"Hey what about my mysterious gift…."she teased

"Yes of course" he said smiling "but I will need your help for it to work." As she released her hold on him he walked to the table and retrieved a small box.

"What's this" she asked?

"Open it and I'll explain" he replied.

She opened the box to reveal a single white feather on a bed of flower petals. "I know this is one of yours but are these form the wedding" she asked as she touched the petals?

"Yes and the feather is a gift for your parents. I am very confident that considering the phase of the moon and using both our power we should be able to visit them for a short time tonight."

Her mouth fell open as she rushed to him and began to weep softly. "You have no idea what this means to me" she wept.

"He smiled as he pulled her closer "It is only right that your parents get to see how beautiful you look on your wedding day. We should leave now as our time there will be short" he said.

He took her hand and led her to the balcony. He pulled her close and looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Are you ready love" he asked?

She snuggled close placing her head on his chest …

With a soft rumble and low boom the pillar of light descended and the king and queen were lifted slowly into the air and then the pillar pulsed and they were gone.

Hitomi's mother was walking to call her husband to dinner when the living room was suddenly filled with a blinding light and a low boom. He mother jumped back and shrieked...Her father ran to the room to see two figures standing in the now fading light. As their eyes adjusted to the light they were able to focus on the couple standing proudly before them.

"Hitomi" her mother gasped as she rushed to embrace her daughter. "I can't believe you are here" she said through her tears.

Van stepped forward and grasped her father's hand "It is only right that you get to see your daughter on her wedding day."

Her parents looked at each other then taking note of how they were both dressed. They both embraced her as all three began to cry. They proceeded to relive the day as Hitomi and Van shared details of the wedding and coronation. Van produced the small box and handed it to her father.

"Since you were not there I brought you the next best thing" he said with a sly grin.

He opened the box and looked to his wife then to Van and Hitomi. "So this will work like the other one you left for us…"

"Yes as this will give you a chance to relive the day" He replied.

Her father, mother closed their eyes cleared their minds and concentrated on the feather as they touched it…The shock of the experience was only outdone by the joy of being able to experience the day. The both smiled and her mother rose and embraced Van.

"This means the world to us that you would bring her back and share this with us" she said.

The conversation then continued on to other details about the day. All too soon however the time came to leave and sadly they had to say their goodbyes.

"I wish we could return again soon but this was our last chance for the next 5 years. When the moons align again we will be able to stay for a few days" he said sadly.

With a soft rumble and low boom the pillar of light descended and Van and Hitomi were lifted slowly into the air and then the pillar pulsed and they were gone.

As the pillar gently set them down back on the balcony Hitomi was reluctant to release her hold on Van.

"Is something wrong Hitomi" he asked as she still had her face buried in the crook of his neck?

"No everything is perfect" she sighed "It's just every time think I can't love you any more you come up with something that blows me away."

They walked inside and sat on the couch in the sitting area. She pulled him down to her lips and kissed him deeply. Hitomi ran her hand through his hair and then traced the edge of his ear with the tip her finger. She leaned close to his now exposed ear and spoke softly and purposefully knowing the reaction that her warm breath on his ear caused.

"Well my king now that you have me as your queen what will you do…." She said as she kissed the edge of his ear then the edge of his jaw.

She lightly brushed her lips across his cheek until they found his. He passionately accepted the invitation and as he ran his thumb across her cheek. Van pulled back as he gently ran his thumb down across her bottom lip. She tilted her head back slightly hoping that he would…

…_God I love when he kisses my neck like this she thought_…

Her breathing was ragged as she brought her gaze down to meet his as she kissed him again.

Van pulled back slightly and smiled "My queen are you trying to seduce me?" he whispered onto her lips.

"Uh-huh"…and she pulled him back to her lips.

She pulled back in an attempt to catch her breath as Van stood and unhooked his cape and pulled his jacket and tunic all off in one motion and dropped them to the floor. He pulled her to her feet and into his embrace. She could feel the heat of his skin through her dress. She ran her hands to the center of his back feeling the muscles tense as she drug her nails across his skin. He pulled her tighter and kissed her deeper as she felt like she was going to melt into him. She suddenly felt the back of her dress open and she looked up at Van.

He smiled innocently at her "oops."

She smiled back with a mischievous grin as she turned her back to him "Oops is right you didn't finish".

He placed a kiss between her shoulder blades then undid another button and placed a kiss a little lower on her spine then again, and again after the final button. He then ran his hands up her back to rest on her shoulders. Hitomi leaned back pressing her back to his chest. The heat and the feeling of his skin were incredible. She suddenly took several quick steps forward out of his reach…

"Let me get out of this dress"…she said.

"I thought that was the idea" he teased.

She smiled back at him "I mean before we ruin it. Let me change I'll be right back."

Hitomi quickly disappeared around the corner as Van looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

After what seemed like an eternity Hitomi stepped back into view dressed in something Van had never seen. He looked upon her unable to form words, only able to produce some soft sounds in a vain attempt to speak.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked softly as she approached him.

Van took several steps back and bumped into the couch and sat down while never taking his eyes of Hitomi.

"Ummm what kind of mystic moon attire is this" he asked from behind a smile.

She continued to close the distance between them. "It's something I picked up on one of my shopping trips before we left. Do you like it?"

"I ummm well errr ….ummm…"he rubbed his eyes "I'm having trouble concentrating…" he blurted out

She climbed onto his lap and ran her hands through his hair and whispered against his lips "that is the reaction I was hoping for" she giggled and kissed him deeply.

He placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer …

Knock, Knock, Knock

She rested her forehead against his as he sighed…

"I _am_ going to feed _her_ to the dragons you know…or maybe just lock her in the dungeon…"

Knock, Knock, Knock…

"Lady Hitomi?" Margret's' soft voice called. "Would you like help…"

Hitomi cut her off "NO!" She attempted to steady her voice "I will not neeeeed…hmmm …oh van"

"Lady Hitomi is everything …" Margret began.

_Two_ voices cut her off "_**GOODNIGHT MARGRET!**_"

Margret covered her mouth as a scarlet blush covered her face and she scurried off to her room.

The next few weeks were more than they could have hoped for. The council made sure to limit their need for the king and queen. They were allowed time to enjoy each other's company and adjust to their new roles as Husband, wife and queen. They explored the country side and were able visited different parts of the kingdom.

Van rose early and woke Hitomi "would you like to ride to the western borders with us? Merle, several of the elites and I are heading out soon and I thought you would like to come."

Hitomi brightened up "I would love to go, are we going for the day or will we gone over night?

"We will be gone for a day and a half." He replied.

They packed some basics, dressed and headed to the garrison to meet with the elites and Merle. The group rode toward the gate and quickened their pace as they headed toward the western border.

A cloaked figure stepped from the tree line just into view.

"This is getting out of hand! Why have you not moved against them?" the figure hissed from beneath the hood.

"It is more complicated than you realize" the other responded.

"I don't want excuses! NO more delays! Take care of this NOW!" the figure demanded and stepped back in into the shadows.

"This deal is getting worse all the time" the other cursed and headed back to the city gates... "If they want blood then, so be it."

The tour of the western border went without incident. Hitomi was able to see more parts of Fanelia she had never seen. They met a group from the Vineyards and Farms along the border and Van was pleased to know there had been no sign of the Nomads. They were happy to receive the King but delighted to meet his beloved, the Queen. It had been wonderful to sleep outside again under the stars and mystic moon. The group finally headed back to the castle riding slowly, enjoying the late summer weather. They were about and hours ride away from the castle and Merle, Van and Hitomi were riding close, talking when Hitomi stopped her horse. She reached for the charm around her neck and Van unconsciously reached and grasped his pendant. Merle and the Elites looked from one to another and then to Van and Hitomi.

"I feel it to" he said to Hitomi "I think we should pick up the pace" he urged.

She nodded "I agree something doesn't feel right."

Hitomi sensed it just before it happened.

"ON YOUR LEFT MOVE, MOVE!" was all she could get out…..

The Guymelefs' battle hammer hit the ground just missing one of the Elites sending him to the ground wounded but alive and barely able to scramble away. From hidden pits and from the trees came the nomads...

"_**HITOMI, Merle GO…GO NOW!" **_ Van yelled

It was too late; they were upon them as the second guymelef appeared…but they only seemed to block any escape and did not engage…..the Nomads however showed no such restraint. Van and Merle and the Elites were pushing through their ranks in an effort to regroup and make a stand. Hitomi had been pushed to the back behind the Elites as they stood to protect their queen She was in a state of shock at the reality of what was happening around her. She felt that sick feeling as she saw a flash, a vision of what could be one possible future. Merle rushed to protect Van's unguarded back and willing took the nomads' lance to the chest. Her armor offered little resistance to the cruel weapon as it pierced her heart and she crumpled to the ground lifeless. Before Hitomi could think she merely reacted; rapiers drawn and hacking a path towards her friend and most beloved. She moved on instinct guided by her power seeing just enough of what was to come in every encounter to always be one move ahead of her opponent; it was utterly devastating. The nomads put up little resistance to the wave of flashing steel that was decimating their ranks. If such carnage could ever be called beautiful it was now. Her fluid grace and quick and efficient motions were a sight to behold to anyone who lived long enough to see it. She made it to Van's side and confirmed that they were for the most part uninjured.

A third guymelef stepped into view as its pilot realized he had gravely underestimated the small group of warriors. The guards were bad enough but the Neko, the Draconian bastard and his mystic moon whore were almost worth of his admiration. He knew he was not allowed to kill them but he had to end this. He had to complete his task and rid himself of the fools who now employed him. He cared nothing for his employers' ambitions or motives only that he was paid and didn't lose any more men. With that he stepped forward and swung the guymelefs lance at his targets. Two Elites fell to the weapon while Van, Hitomi. Merle and the remaining 3 guards were knocked down by the shaft. Whoever was able to stand was not after the second swing; hurt and unconscious but alive for now.

The cockpit opened… as the older haggard man begun to issue orders.

"Bring the Woman, leave the rest" he commanded.

He took is lance and hoped down and Found the Elite who had survived the near miss from the battle hammer. The man was barely conscious and not quite aware of the danger he was in. The haggard man regarded him with a degree of disgust…

"Fanelian dog" he spat as he drove the lance through his chest ending the man's life. He attached a banner and a sealed letter to the weapon and walked back to his guymelef.

"I have left the masters message…withdraw" he growled his he hopped back into the cockpit.

With Hitomi now bound and gagged, she was tossed on the back of a horse as the nomads withdrew and vanished into the trees.

In sync with a loud clap of thunder Van awoke and cried "HITOMI!" and suddenly felt the pounding in his head. He started to get up when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Let me help you up" a clam voice said.

Van focused on the voice to see Allen helping him to his feet.

"Where is Hitomi?" Van demanded

"Van I'm sorry there was no sign of her." Allen said

"Where are Merle and the others "Van asked?

"Merle is right there" as he motioned to the other bed "Thomas and Vincent are still with the healer as their injuries were more severe." Allen paused with a grim expression "the others didn't survive I'm sorry Van."

Van ran his hand through his hair trying to force the last of the cobwebs out. He looked over to Merle seeing Simons' form kneeling by the bed.

"How is she?"

Simon looked up and Van could see the worry in his eyes. He didn't respond he just dropped his gaze back to his beloved Neko.

"The healers say she should be fine. You two seemed to have taken the least injuries from the attack." Allen replied. "A banner and this were left addressed to you." Allen handed him the banner and the sealed letter.

Van opened the letter…and silently read…then looked up at Allen…

"They have her and they listed their demands for her return. It says a messenger will arrive at dawn with the meeting location." He paused and swallowed "The say they'll kill her if we don't meet their demands or make any attempt to act against them."

Van slumped back down on the bed his gaze on the floor then to the banner. Vans grip tightened on the letter his eyes were ablaze as he rose and pushed the letter and letter into Allen's hand.

Van stood and placed his hand on Merles' head brushed a strand of hair form her face and looked to Allen and Simon…

"Simon I need you and Allen to advise the council of the details. I will return shortly" he stated as coldly.

"Yes sire" was his half hearted response.

"Van where are you going" Allen asked?

"I have to speak with someone I will return shortly" and he left the room.

Simon stood and looked at Allen "I can't just leave her here…"

"I will ask Eries to come in and watch over her. She will come get you if there is any change." Allen said

He sighed deeply "Thank you Allen."

Van steeped out of the shadows and dropped to his knees in front the graves of his parents and brother.

"What do I do" he dropped his gaze to the ground. "The nomads are employed by the Oiraji clan. I can't give them what they _**really**_ want…but I _**will not**_ lose her! _Father, Mother, Folken I need your guidance_" he cried out.

"What troubles you so young Ruler of Fanelia?" A voice whispered in the back of Van's mind.

Van looked up to see the living version of Escaflowne's dragon form.

The dragon took a step toward him and regarded him with golden eyes. He could not be sure what he was seeing was indeed real. He blinked several times as he stood to face Alexstrasza, the eldest of all the dragons. She was a thing of legend from story books that Folken had read to him. He never thought he would see her let alone be face to face with her.

"Yes young Ruler of Fanelia I am indeed real" he heard in the back of his mind.

"The Oiraji clan seeks the key. They wish to destroy us all and to rule over all that remains" he said.

"The problem you have is my problem as well. You and your ancestors have honored the pact and guarded the key. The results of this affect me and my children just as it affects your people and the rest of Gaea. Young king are you truly ready to make the choices that must be made?"

Van nodded with a grim expression "I will do what I must. I will fulfill the duty of those who rule Fanelia"

Alexstrasza responded "the Oiraji numbers are great with their mercenaries and to defeat them and end this we must unite our forces. That is then only way to save our future. Come young Ruler of Fanelia we have much to plan and little time."

Van nodded to the dragon as plans were made, secrets were reviled and the Fate of Gaea was once more in jeopardy.

The council was going over the information that Simon and Allen had presented to them. The doors to the chambers were flung open as Van entered the chambers. He was dressed in full battle regalia helm under one arm as he walked to the head to the council table.

"I assume you know the details…now here is my plan" he began.

Councilor Goron interrupted "your majesty have you not read the demands, they say…"

"SILENCE!" he bellowed and he slammed his helm to the table. "I will decide how we will proceed in this matter. Simon, call out the garrison as well as the elite and royal guards. Have elite lieutenants stand ready as _I_ will join them shortly in the assembly area. The other units are to stand guard in the city. Once that is complete go to Merle and do not leave her side until I return."

Simon stood somewhat in shock with these orders…

"Captain Lamore you have your orders, go NOW!" Van commanded.

Simon quickly responded "Yes sire" and left the council chambers.

Van picked up his helm "the council will remain here until I return …I am I clear."

With that he turned on his heel and left the council chambers. He was almost out the door when Allen placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please allow me to accompany you, my sword is at you command" Allen said with a slight bow.

"Allen you have a wife and child you don't have to get involved in this" Van responded.

"That is a hell of a thing for you to say to me…after all we have been through" Allen shot back.

Van nodded to his friend with a smile "Ok, then prep Scherazade and meet me in the assembly area time is short…"

"Where are you going" Allen asked?

"To wake the sleeping dragon" he responded as he held up a drag energyst.

Hitomi awoke and tried to focus or her surroundings. It appeared she was in a small dimly lit tent of some type. It was dirty, smelled and was a very foul place. She tried to determine her condition…she was unarmed, still in her armor and seemed to be uninjured. Her wrists and ankles were tied…

This will make running away impossible she thought.

An older haggard man entered the tent. The way he was dresses and carried himself he must be the nomad's leader. He looked over her with a foul grin on his face.

"I see why that Draconian favors you. You are quite fair" he growled

"What do you want with me" she demanded confidently.

"Ha…you my pretty are nothing more than bait. I can think of other uses for you though" he responded.

She sneered in disgust "I almost pity you fools. Van will come for me and when he…"

"Silence girl" he demanded. "I am counting on that fool coming to try to save you. He will follow my instructions and bring what we ask in hope of your safe return. I assure you we will be quite ready for your young king."

Hitomi's fiery green gaze never left the nomad leader. She smiled to herself as she felt a presence touch the back of her mind.

_**He was here…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Notes: **__… Thanks to all who reviewed! Kinda short I know but I keep changing the ending and am trying to figure out how to get there…LOL …Please review…Enjoy _

_**Fanelia several hours prior…**_

Van stood before the guymelef standing in its silent vigil…He looked up at the giant armor and shook his head then looked to the energyst in his hand.

"I am sorry brother…" he whispered.

He hopped to the knee of the kneeling armor and placed the energyst…There was a low thump, thump …thump,thump…thump,thump as the energyst began to pulse in time with his own heart. The cockpit hissed and opened.

He hopped in and whispered "forgive me old friend but I need your power once again…"

The cockpit closed and the armor slowly stood…Escaflowne took several steps then transformed and flew to the assembly area. Van dove low transformed and landed near the crusade kneeled and hopped down from the cockpit. The troops were awestruck… they all knew of the Ispanio armor, many had even seen its figure kneeling in the royal gardens. Only a handful had ever seen the guymelef move much less transform and stand ready for battle.

Van walked to the assembled lieutenants and eyed the four men.

"Are the new suits loaded" he asked?

"Yes sire…they were loaded with Scherazade we only need to load Escaflowne and we are ready to depart" the older lieutenants said. "What orders do you have for the ground troops"?

"Protect Fanelia and its people" he answered calmly…

"Of course sire but what about the forces that will accompany us…"

"We are all that is needed" he said…"make ready to depart we leave at once." With that Van boarded the Crusade as Escaflowne was loaded into the hanger.

Van assembled the men and the crusade crew once they were in the air and heading to their destination.

Van began "Listen carefully as I will now give you with the details of my plan. The plan is to recover the Queen by any means necessary. We are headed to the Nomads main camp and we will meet our allies just prior to our deployment into their camp." He paused seeing the concern on their faces. "I know we are only six but our allies will more than tip the scales in our favor. We will rescue the queen while our allies _decimate_ the ranks of the nomads. It any encounters you have with the nomads show them no quarter and no mercy. Show them what becomes of those who act against the land protected by dragons…"

The men nodded and repeated together "no quarter and no mercy"…

"Van" Allen interjected "Who are these allies?"

Van sighed and began… "Let me begin by providing you with more information…We have a _**traitor**_ in our midst" Van hissed "this is while the details of this mission are known only to me and our allies' leader until now".

The men began to rumble about what the king had reviled…

"I will deal with the traitor _personally_ once the queen is safe…" he stated "as you are all my most trusted we are the only ones who can carry out this mission…Considering what's at stake I feel that I should also tell you about what the ones who employ the nomads are truly after."

Van then began to fill in the details on what he and Alexstrasza had discussed and the details about the Oiraji clan.

"The Oiraji seek the crown the Draconian" he stated. "The crown" he continued "allows the one who posses it the ability to control any and all of the dragons of Gaea. This _**Atlantean**_ artifact has been entrusted to the rulers of Fanelia since the beginning of the kingdom." The remaining details were provided as the men stood speechless and it was Allen who was first to speak.

"Van we have seen many things together but this is hard for me to believe. You actually spoke to Alexstrasza and she and her clan are to fight at our side"…he said shaking his head in disbelief.

The eldest Lieutenant spoke up "Sire you mean to say that the children's story I read to my son about the birth of the kingdom and the great dragon war is true?" he asked in disbelief.

"That is indeed the case" he replied "As my brother read the same story to me when I was little…" he paused as he touched his armor where the pendent rested beneath…

"Let me quickly give you the final details as we have arrived…"

The hanger of the crusade opened and a low chant was heard "no quarter, no mercy…FOR FANELIA!"

Then a Guymelef stepped forward to the open door and stepped out into the sky…

"Commander" a nomad called… he entered the tent with Hitomi and his leader. "Sir you presence is required outside…"

Hitomi's fiery green gaze never left the nomad leader.

"What is it"? "Has the messenger returned already from the castle?" he asked

"No sir…look" as he motioned upwards to the vast number of dragons circling in the sky above them.

"This is another reason I hate this damn country all these dragons roaming about…I knew we should moved the base camp but the Oiraji wouldn't hear of it…" he grumbled. "Keep an eye on those things' we don't want…_**OH**_ _**dear god**_!" was all he could get out as his subordinate looked to see two white dragons descending rapidly toward the heart of the camp…

Van and Alexstrasza dove to the camp followed by several dozen gliding land dragons. Alexstrasza belched fire as she flew low on her first pass. Van transformed, drew his sword and dispatched a guymelef and its shocked pilot as he made his way toward the tent where felt Hitomi was being held. Admits the chaos more dragons burst from the forest rushing into the camp. Then dropped from the sky courtesy of the crusade came Scherazade and the four elite lieutenants …The nomads were in a complete state of panic…dragons everywhere, enemy guymelefs dropping from the sky…

The Nomad commander and his 2nd in command made it to their guymelefs just as the land dragons fell upon them. The armor put them on equal footing with a mere land dragon but as they turned they faced foes of a different caliber…

They now faced Escaflowne and Scherazade; the King of Fanelia and Knight Caeli commander…

The nomad commander cursed as he and his 2nd charged…At that moment the commanders' personal guard entered the fray. It was no longer two on two but now five on two…

"What do you think of the odds now Van" Allen called.

"Same as always" he responded…as they began to devastate the personal guard and push toward the commander.

The commander was pulling back, shocked at the devastation these two guymelefs caused. He had heard tales of the destiny war but this was unbelievable…The dragons and the Fanelian guymelefs were laying waste to his entire camp, to his entire clan…He was desperate and he had to pull some kind of victory from this no matter how small…

Then it came to him _**the queen**_…if it could not defeat them by force then he would destroy something they valued more…the queen the future of the kingdom. He spun and quickly made his way to the tent where Hitomi was being kept. He raised his lance and swung towards the tent, towards Hitomi…

Van realized several heartbeats too late what the commander was doing. He moved as fast as Escaflowne would allow trying to put anything in the path of the lance, anything to protect his most beloved and anything to protect his queen.

The lance stopped short of its intended mark with a grinding crunch. The commander could not believe what his fading vision was showing him. He had been impaled by Escaflowne and Scherazade. As he took his last ragged breath he took satisfaction in his one small victory and then he was gone. The commander's guymelef dropped as the two swords were withdrawn but _his_ weapon was left. The cruel point had found its mark and still remained embedded in the Ispanio armor. The day was won and nothing remained of the Nomads. What the dragons had not torn apart the elite guard, Escaflowne and Scherazade had defeated. The queen was safe and the initial threat was gone.

…at what cost…


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Notes: **__… Sorry for the REAL long delay in updates. Thanks to all who reviewed! and continued to read and wait for the next chapter …This is a rewrite of the last chapter and a bit longer… I made some edits and changes and I think I've got it back on track now…Please review…Enjoy _

Allen jumped down from Scherazade and ran to the still form of Escaflowne. He called to Van but there was no answer. He called again but this time he heard Hitomi call back from the tent behind Escaflowne and Vans reckless actions were now very clear.

"Hitomi" he called back as he rushed to the tent to free her.

"Where is Van… is he ok" she pleaded as Allen cut her feet and hands loose.

"I don't know come on" he replied as they ran from the tent.

She froze at the sight of the armor still standing motionless with the lance embedded in its side and back.

"VAN" she cried…as she ran to Escaflowne… "VAN CAN YOU HEAR ME"?

Escaflowne slowly took a step but then dropped to one knee and seemed to be leaning on its sword…

This caused Alexstrasza and her clan to take notice and slowly move toward and encircle the still and kneeling form of the dragon armor.

Hitomi seeing the dragons moving closer began scanning the area around them for a weapon…

Allen held up his hand "easy Hitomi they're with us"

Hitomi scrambled up onto the knee of Escaflowne and called to Van again as the cockpit opened to reveal the still form of her husband…

"Van" she called as she reached out to him.

He managed to lift his head "good… you're safe. Are you unharmed" he asked weakly. "I feared I would not make it in time"…He took a shallow breath "no matter what_**… do not signal the Ispanio**_…promise me Hitomi…no matter what. All is as it should be ….I'm so sorry".

"What do you mean I don't understand…"she replied as she took a shallow breath remembering the last time Escaflowne had taken serious damage; the painful memory all too clear in her mind as she reached out to place her hand on his cheek. "I don't understand Van" she pleaded as she saw his head drop slightly. "Allen, help me get him down" she commanded as she surveyed the battlefield. Hitomi took a deep breath and tried to focus and what needed to be done and the role she must now fill. "Lieutenant Veers signal the Crusade we need to be picked up as once. Rekia, Gendo, Rhom secure the area I don't want any surprises"

The men stood in shock of a brief second and then responded "Yes my queen" and hurried to complete their tasks.

Allen and Hitomi were trying to assess Van's injuries before trying to move him. The damage was not like before but the single wound was still very serious…The bleeding was nothing like before but it needed to be addressed.

"We should be able to repair Escaflowne easily once we get back to the castle…but he's losing blood we have to hurry" Hitomi stated.

"NO" the dragon commanded as a shocked group regarded Alexstrasza. "Leave him; you young queen need to return to the castle inform your people and prepare for the coming battle. You will not waste time on him as his injury is too grave, all is as it should be. The king will not survive the trip to the castle. You will leave him in our care for you need to leave at once."

"NO" Hitomi commanded "I will not leave him in your care or anyone else for that matter. We will take the king and see to his injuries. I will not allow you to interfere!"

Drawing on courage she never knew she had she met Alexstrasza's golden gaze with a fiery green one. Rekia, Gendo, Rhom and Veers quickly stepped into place with their queen weapons in hand.

Alexstrasza grinned as only a dragon could. "You will not allow it…how interesting? How do you intend to stop me girl."

"I will do whatever is necessary to ensure Van's safety. As he is bound to the Fanelia I am bound to him and Fanelia as well. Fanelia needs her king and I will do whatever is necessary to protect him no matter the cost."

"I see so if I were to repair the armor what would you offer me in exchange? She stated.

"Whatever you ask" she stated quickly. "If there is truly something you can do, do it now."

Hitomi opened her mouth to speak again but Alexstrasza cut her off… "agreed" the dragon stated. "This will not be pleasant for any of us but it is the only way." She motioned to one of the younger dragons who moved away at her silent command. He returned with what appeared to be a piece of hide from one of his fallen clan mates. "I will use the hide to attempt to repair the damage. It will be a crude repair but it may be enough to stabilize him" she stated.

Hitomi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I understand, please be careful." Hitomi turned to the soldiers who now stood behind her. "Help me restrain the king" she commanded "this will not be pleasant."

Alexstrasza bit down on the shaft of the lance and pulled it free from Escaflowne amidst the cries from the king.

"Knight of Caeli help us place the hide over the damage" she growled

Allen did as the dragon commanded and help secure the hide to the damaged area of the Guymelef.

"Step back" she commanded as she inhaled the glands on her throat glowing, signifying dragon fire was coming.

The fire was different than Allen or the others had seen before. The dragon fire was a bluish white and did not burn the hide. The hide seems to soften and melt over the damage bonding to the armor. As it cooled it seemed to blend into the texture and color of Escaflowne.

Van's bleeding had stopped and he was breathing normally. He seemed to have survived the ordeal as well as could be expected.

Hitomi stood and regarded the dragon and the field repair she had made to Escaflowne. Very interesting she thought but how in the world could that have worked.

"Load the King and the Guymelefs onto the Crusade we need to get back to the castle as soon as possible" she commanded.

"Yes my queen" replied the Lieutenants.

The men loaded the guymelefs and brought a stretcher to load the king onto the crusade as they prepared to load Escaflowne.

Hitomi walked to the dragon and stated "so what is that you want in return".

"Your life to save his life, there must always be balance" the dragon hissed.

"I understand my life is yours" Hitomi stated softly. "May I at least see him once more" she asked?

The dragon chuckled as if it is possible for a dragon. "Queen Hitomi you take to the mantle of leadership quite naturally" Alexstrasza commented. "You made the decision to forfeit your own life for that of your husband without hesitation. Your concern and priorities are for the good of others and the people you lead. You are truly the mate of the dragon king" she commented. "Fear not young queen we mean you no harm. We are bound to Fanelian Royalty just as they are bond with Escaflowne and the land they protect. Clam your mind and your power will show you the true nature of our intent" she said.

Hitomi closed her eyes and answers were revealed and more questions were brought to light.

"So this was a test" Hitomi asked?

"We had to be sure for there is still much you do not know." Alexstrasza stepped forward "Young queen I will send my clan back into the forest and have them remain vigilant as our enemies still seek the treasure. I will follow you to the castle so we can speak more on this matter."

The dragons then dispersed as the living version of Escaflowne's dragon form flew towards the castle.

As they hurried aboard the Crusade Hitomi grabbed Allen's arm…

"Ok Allen what's going on, what did I miss…I need to know everything." she commanded.

On the return trip Allen supplied Hitomi will all the information he and the Lieutenants had been told.

"It's just so hard to believe…a traitor, a relic that can control the dragons...a talking dragon for that matter." She shook her head "just like old times huh Allen" she said with a weak smile. "I am going to check on Van."

Hitomi entered the room and sat beside him and took his hand. "Why do have to be so damn courageous" she muttered.

"I always told you… I…would protect you with my life…" he whispered weakly.

She placed her hand gingerly on his head and smoothed his even more unruly than normal hair. He reached up to place his hand on her cheek as she started to cry. Her strength was gone her courage left behind on the battle field; no longer the queen but merely a wife worried about her husband. She curled up next to him as his presence, warmth and steady breathing provided her all the comfort she ever needed.

As the Crusade landed Hitomi the queen disembarked and began to issue orders and commands the troops and servants. The king was taken to their chambers where the castles' doctor was waiting. The Guymelef techs were given specific instructions regarding the repairs to Escaflowne. The queen then called a meeting with the Lieutenants and field commanders of the Fanelian army and provided them information on the Nomads, dragons and the Oiraji clan. She provided only as much information as necessary as she and the four Lieutenants kept most of the sensitive details to themselves for now.

Hitomi returned to their chambers and was relieved to see Van resting quietly. She bathed and changed out of her armor and made her way back to check on Van. They spoke about the details of the crown the Draconian and information that only Van as the king knew. When he revealed the identity of the traitor, her eyes widened in a mix of shock and anger.

"I can't believe it are you sure" she asked "It's so hard to believe….why"?

"I don't know for sure but I was going to find out once you were safe" he replied. "The traitor must be watched at all times. We can trust Allen, Rekia, Gendo, Rhom and Veers to aid us with this but no one else" he stated as he closed. "We have a guest" Van said with a slight smirk. "Come we need to meet our guest in the gardens there is still much to discuss."

Hitomi helped the still week Van up and they walked into the royal gardens towards the white dragon.

"Alexstrasza Van has filled in some of the details but I have so many questions" Hitomi said as she sat on the bench near the dragon.

The dragon cast its golden gaze upon Hitomi as Van sat down next to her.

"Well young queen I shall tell you the story from the beginning…" the dragon began. "When Gaea was young and the Draconian's and native beings of Gaea lived a very peaceful life. The People of Atlantis created four watchers to tend to the world they had created. These were the dragons of old a male and a female; two of land and two of sea. I am all that remains of the old ones; the last of my kind. After several hundred years most of the Draconian's had mingled peacefully with the native species of Gaea. All except for a small clan of power hungry individuals who desired dominion over all of Gaea but they knew they we would never allow them to abuse their powers to subjugate Gaea. Unfortunately one of us desired more power as well and aligned himself with this mix of humans and Draconian. With his might added to this splinter clan they brought about the first war on Gaea, the dragon war. The battle was at a stalemate until the crown appeared and everything changed. The crown allowed its wearer to bend the dragons to his will. They became no more than mindless troops sent to slaughter. The clans, our children lost what they once were and became the primitives' that you have encountered on Gaea today." Alexstrasza lowered her head struggling with the painful memories. "Because the crown was created in the old way, using the power of Atlantis if it was simply destroyed the release of power would be devastating to Gaea. The old ones of the sea were the first to fall in an effort to take the crown and that battle left both sides reeling from the losses. The betrayer, Vallen came for me last as he knew our stronghold in what was to become Fanelia would be his toughest battle. It was only with the help of the man who would be the first Fanelian king were we able to defeat him. Once the crown was recovered we came up with a plan to prevent this from ever happening again. I called on the builders the Ispano clan to craft a vessel to contain the crown and keep it safe. The guardian of the vessel was to be those who rule Fanelia, the descendants of the one who slew my mate Vallen the betrayer. The Vessel was crafted in our own image from the hide of the betrayer himself. The only way to access the treasure is Escaflowne to be in the Ispano factory ship then and only then can the crown be accessed."

Hitomi had to remember to breathe as she couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Van that sounds like part of the story you said Folken used to read to you" she stated.

"Yes unfortunately this is one story that is based on fact" he replied.

"That is why all who rule Fanelia must do so by the right of dragon slaying" Alexstrasza stated. "This right honors the memory of those lost as does the blood pact with the armor Escaflowne."

"Ok so I understand that but how does all this relate" Hitomi asked?

"It works like this… Escaflowne can call the Ispano and the Ispano access the crown. So in essence Escaflowne is the lock and those who pilot it are the key. If the Armor and or the pilot are lost the Ispano cannot be called and the crown will forever be out of reach. That is the curse and the blessing of the bond with the armor" Vans stated. "This is the part that I hoped to never have to tell you. The duty of those who rule Fanelia are to keep the crown safe no matter the cost. If something happens to me then the chain and the pact end and the crown if safe. If we have children they will inherit this burden as they will be of Fanelian blood and able to pilot Escaflowne.

"So…so this is a burden we and our children and their children will have to face" she stated as tears began to fall.

"I…I planned to break the cycle and end this myself but the dragon cared for my injuries. I can't allow the crown to fall into the hands of the Oiraji clan he stated grimly. "I am sorry Hitomi I never thought this day would come….I hoped we would have more time together…I must break the cycle!"

"What are you saying…you can't leave me…We're finally together and now you are going to sacrifice yourself…" she cried. "I can't survive without you …If you are going to do something stupid no matter how noble then I'm coming with you. If we are to leave this world for the next then we will do so together."

Van began to reply but was cut short by Alexstrasza "NO. The burden is no longer yours it is now mine as it always should have been. You two in particular made me realize what I should have done so long ago. You and your ancestors have suffered because of this pact and I will not allow it to continue. I cannot stand the thought of causing you or your future generations any further heartache. The willingness to sacrifice your own happiness for each other and the Gaea has opened my eyes." The dragon stood and extended her wings "that not the primary concern at this moment. You must deal with the traitor and we must put an end to the Oiraji clan once and for all. I sense that the final battle is drawing near. It should take the Oiraji clan at least six days to reach regroup and reach the Fanelian castle."

Van thought for a moment "If that is the case then we shall meet them in the field in four days. I will not allow my people to go through what Ziebach put them through again. I will make very sure the battle takes place far from the city and castle" Van stated with a clenched fist.

"Agreed young king the safety of the innocent is paramount. The Oiraji clan will stand no chance against the combined might or your forces and my clan. I still fear the toughest battle will be dealing with one of your own" she looked away. "Dealing with betrayal from the ones closest to you is difficult. I will take may leave as you two need your rest. We will speak more about this in the days to come."

The dragon lifted off and flew away leaving the couple alone in the gardens.


End file.
